Warriors Blind Beauty
by xxouchibitmytonguexx
Summary: Ice was born blind and has learned to accept it. But when neighbourhood cats tease her into running away, Ice loses all her past memory. Now she is pushed into ShadowClan and into a prophecy she didn't ask for. Rated T just to be safe. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Ice gazed sightlessly over the field. She smelled a mouse. Her first instinct was to was to go hunting, but her brain told her that she wouldn't be able to find her way home again. Why? Ice was was blind, she was also the runt of the litter but that didn't matter. She was teased constantly.

"Hey look! It's Blindie, taunted a voice from behind her. It was Apple. Apple always hung out with the same group of cats: Violet, Candie, and Snickers. Violet didn't like what they did but she went along with it anyway. Candie absolutely hated Ice for no reason. And Snickers just loved to be mean. But Apple, he was a different story. Apple was Ice's brother. He hated the attention that Smoke and Willow gave Ice. Smoke and Willow were their parents, the most respected cats in the whole neighbourhood.

"Leave me alone," whispered Ice, the other cats laughed. Then the teasing began. Ice tried to block it out, but unfortunately for her, she wasn't deaf. She screamed out in frustration. Why wouldnt they just leave her alone?

Ice jumped off the fence, un-aware what direction she jumped in. She ran straight ahead. As soon as the voices stopped she realized that she was in the field. To make it worse, it started raining. Ice couldn't find her tracks and wandered mindlessly ahead.

An owl hooted in the distance, sending Ice propelling forward as fast as she could. Something rattled beside her, and she ran faster. Soon she went SMACK into the side of a mountain.

"Ow," Ice murmured to herself. Her head hurt so badly she thought she would pass out. In order to keep herself standing she used the mountain side as support. She made her way along the side of the mountain until she found a path. She turned and walked along the mountain path, her pelt keeping in touch with the side of the mountain.

Without warning, Ice fell down through a break in the path. Her body tensed as it wacked each cliff. Her tension eased when she finally landed in a pool of water. She had passed out on the way down.

Tawnystar walked up the path to Moonpool. She needed to speak to StarClan, to find out what the strange creature was that attacked her cats. She feared the creature might move into ThunderClan and kill her brother, Bramblestar. During the full moon she had warned the other clans, but she feared that a warning was not enough.

Tawnystar needed answeres. A way to fight this thing, whatever "this thing" was. Finally, she arrived at Moonpool. She gasped in surprise at what she saw.

A small white kitten lay un-moving in Moonpool. The water was blood red. The kitten's fur was flat and wet, it seemed she had fallen from the cliff. Tawnystar ran up and picked her up by the scruff. She dragged the limp body away from Moonpool. She dragged the white kitten down the mountain path into ThunderClan camp. They would help.

Jayfur walked out of nowhere with a mouth full of herbs. He started treating the cat right there and then.

"It will be afew days till she fully recovers," murmured Jayfur, breaking the silence, "even then she might not be fully recovered." Tawnystar nodded, she feared as much. The questions that kept going through her head were: Who was this cat? Where was she from? What happened to her?

"Im taking her to my camp. I wish to find out more about this cat," meowed Tawnystar in a serious voice. Jayfur only nodded. It would be better for the cat to just rest, but even Jayfur knew she couldn't just lay out here without protection. ShadowClan might not exept her, but they strongly believed in their leader's choices.

Jayfur helped Tawnystar carry the cat to ShadowClan camp. The clan surrounded the three.

"Out of the way! This cat needs some room," howled Jayfur. The cats cleared out of the way as Jayfur and Tawnystar carried the broken cat to the medicine den. Littlecloud and his aprentice Applepaw walked out of the den. Littlecloud's face darkened when he saw the limp body of the young cat. Applepaw wailed out her sadness. This cat was no older than her.

"What happened to this cat," asked Littlecloud. Then he shook his head in sudden realization, "who is this cat?" Tawnystar shook her head.

"I don't know, I just don't know," muttered Tawnystar. Littlecloud was as curious as she was. It was no surprise though, every cat should be curious.

"I will be leaving now," murmured Jayfur. Everyone had forgotten he was there, "my clan needs me, you can handle this." Tawnystar nodded. It would be better if he stayed, but it was true, his clan needed him. Jayfur walked out of the den as soon as she nodded.

As soon as Jayfur was gone Tawnystar spoke up, "she's a kittypet, I can smell it." Littlecloud nodded, every cat should be able to smell it. In fact, they all smelled it the second the cat was carried in to camp. No cat would exept her, but they would treat her with kindness because their leader does.

"I have to go," announced Tawnystar, "I have to tell the clan of the new arrival." With that Tawnystar walked out of the den.

Outside everyone was in little groups talking of the new arrival. When Tawnystar walked out of the medicine den, the murmuring got louder.

Tawnystar jumped up into High Tree to adress her clan. "Cats of ShadowClan," she howled over the noise. The clan quieted down almost immediately. Tawnystar hesitated for a moment, she wasn't sure what to say next. "We will allow this young cat to stay with us for the time being. We are not sure who she is or where she comes from, but we will show her all our respect. I ask you not to disturb her for the time being, she needs to rest."

The clan came right out with the questions all the way from "what is her name?" to "where did you find her?" Tawnystar sighed and jumped out of the tree without another word. She padded over to her den. She needed to sleep.

That night the moon shone brightly. An owl hooted in the distance. Ice dreamt she was in a forest. In this forest she could see. It was nice to be able to see how things look. The forest looked so beautiful to Ice. She walked deeper into the forest.

"Hello," greeted a voice. Ice was about to turn around to see who it was when the dream ended and she slipped back into unconciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Ice woke up in a strange den. She couldn't remember who she was, where she came from, or what her name was. It took her a moment to realize that a cat was standing next to her. Ice almost jumped up but she felt a horrible pain in her shoulder. She groaned in agony.**

**"Please try not to move," came a voice from beside her, "you had a long fall. Tell me child, what is your name?" Ice looked up at the cat for a moment. Everything was dark and she didn't understand why.**

**"I-I don't know my name," stammered Ice, "that is to say, I don't remember it." Tawnystar nodded, she must have hit her head on the fall. It was a pity that this cat didn't seem to remember anything about her past life.**

**"For now we will call you Mouse, to mark your short stature.," meowed Tawnystar in a loud and clear voice, "my name is Tawnystar, welcome to ShadowClan." Mouse nodded, she could live with this. Then she remembered something. Did that cat say clan? Yes, she did, thought Mouse, so there were alot more cats.**

**"When you say clan, do you mean that there is alot more than just you?" asked Mouse just to be sure.**

**"Of course," exclaimed Tawnystar. Mouse suddenly got really nervous, and it showed.**

**Mouse lay down and went back to sleep. Tawnystar understood why. Mouse had to much on her mind.**

**"Come! Let me show you around," Tawnystar purred suddenly sounding really happy. Mouse groaned and got up, her shoulder still hurt but it was barely noticeable. "I hope you like what you see," continued Tawnystar, breaking through Mouse's thoughts. Tawnystar began walking out when she noticed that Mouse hadn't moved an inch. Tawnystar tilted her head in confusion.**

**"I can't see, why can't I see?" asked Mouse. Tawnystar looked at the she-cat's eyes and noticed the light blue color they held. A blind cat, thought Tawnystar, poor thing. No one deserves to not see the world.**

**"Well, I will lead you!" cheered Tawnystar, "just grab hold of my tail with your teeth and I will show you around. Oh ya, you can't see because you are what we call 'blind', which pretty much means that eyesight is not for you." Mouse brightened at that thought. At first she had thought that this cat would tease her, though she didn't know why she thought that.**

**"This is the nursery," murmured Tawnystar. Mouse nodded, she smelt the milk all the way from the Medicine den. "These two den's are the Warrior's and Aprentice's dens." Mouse nodded, she could feel their greatness shining off.**

**"What about the older cats who can't fend for themselves?" asked Mouse stupidly.**

**"We were just getting there," meowed Tawnystar in reply, "this is the elders den." Mouse thought she understood it now. Warriors trained Aprentices to become Warriors. The Elders were retired Warriors who had lived their life and were ready for the rest they deserved. Those who didn't have a mind for fighting but had a mind for herbs became Medicine cats.**

**"Well, I know this is kind of sudden and it is VERY unexpected of ShadowClan," Tawnystar said quickly, "but would you like to join our clan? I mean, you might find out who you used to be. We will train you to hunt and to fight." Mouse seemed shocked at this question. Who would want to take her in? How would she be able to hunt and fight anyways? A blind cat couldn't do any of that stuff.**

**"I can't do any of that stuff without eyesight!" complained Mouse. Now that she thought about it, what kind of name was Tawnystar? She shook her head at the thought, must be some kind of clan thing she decided.**

**"You will learn," explained Tawnystar. Mouse looked shocked, she didn't even know what some of this was. What did she mean by fight? What did they fight? What was going on here? She shook her head in confusion. This was to much for her.**

**"You will have to wait for my answere," apologized Mouse, "but could you please find me a better name?" Tawnystar nodded in agreement even though she knew that this cat couldn't see her.**

**"We will call you Cliffpaw to represent where I found you, and to recognize the fact that we don't want you to leave," agreed Tawnystar. That name had also represented that they weren't going to alow this cat to leave, but she wouldn't mention that part. The cat thought about it then nodded, the name sounded good. Cliffpaw was such a pretty name.**

**Tawnystar and Cliffpaw, as she was now called. Her third name so far even if she didn't know her first one. Anyways... Tawnystar and Cliffpaw walked out of camp and through the woods. It smelled much different to the fields, well it would have if Cliffpaw could remember them.**

**They strolled along through the forest, taking in all the smells. A mouse scurried by but both the cats ignored it. They emerged from the woods and walked across the plains. It made no difference to Cliffpaw what they did though, it all seemed the same. **

**They continued their walk until they reached the mountains. Cliffpaw noticed the difference here. She also noticed how the ground slanted upwards, up into the mountains. Cliffpaw was relieved when Tawnystar called them to a stop.**

**"We will head back right now," decided Tawnystar. Cliffpaw almost sighed in relief but didn't because she didn't want to show any signs of weakness to this strong fearless clan cat.**

**They walked on and on until they the lake side. Cliffpaw felt the waves lap her paws as she walked over the sandy beach. She smelt many different scents coming off the lake. A strong wind blew a fishy scent from the other side of the lake up to Cliffpaw's nostrils. She cringed at the smell.**

**"You coming?" asked Tawnystar in a curious voice. Cliffpaw suddenly realized that Tawnystar had continued walking. She quickly ran and caught up with Tawnystar.**

**"So if you are one clan," asked Cliffpaw, "what are the other ones?" Tawnystar seemed shocked that this cat knew that if there was one clan there should be another one, or three.**

**"Well," began Tawnystar, "there is RiverClan, ThunderClan, and Windclan. RiverClan cats like to swim and collect seashells and other pretty things. ThunderClan are fierce but kind hearted. WindClan are fast as lightning and like the open spaces. While us ShadowClan cats are strong and loyal, we do what we have to to survive.**

**"Okay," nodded Cliffpaw. Four clans, four different scents, and four different like and dislikes. She thought hard about it all. RiverClan wasn't for her, because she couldn't even see the pretty objects. Not WindClan, she would just run straight into objects. And she definately didn't want to go to ThunderClan because her heart wasn't ready enough to be kind. ShadowClan sounded nice though, trying their best to survive. It was exactly what she had done her whole life, well, she thought it was.**

**When Tawnystar and Cliffpaw walked into ShadowClan camp the place was in uproar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**"I vote we throw that new cat out," shouted one of the cats. All the other cats shouted out in agreement. **

**"Why did you kill her?" asked another one of the cats. Cliffpaw shook her head in confusion. They all hated her, she knew it. Cliffpaw thought for a second then realized what that cat had said. "Why did you kill her?" those words stung when she realized what they were saying.**

**"I didn't kill anyone," protested Cliffpaw, "I can't see so how could I kill an experienced warrior?" The clan quieted down now that they thought about it. This cat was a kittypet, how could she kill a warrior? She was also blind so it made no sense if it was her.**

**"It must have been The Shadow," shouted out one of the cats. All of them moaned in sadness. The Shadow terrorized their camp. It killed off cats one by one. The only way one could be safe is if they were with another cat. The Shadow had killed Blackstar, and after that Russetstar. Tawnypelt was one of the few warriors left and she became leader because she had went on the great journey and helped The Tribe Of The Rushing Water with their great problem.**

**"Wait," called Cliffpaw, "who is this 'The Shadow' guy anyways?" Tawnystar wished the cat hadn't asked that, she is likely to run away when she hears. Cliffpaw noticed Tawnystar's sudden uneasyness. This 'Shadow' thing must be very dangerous if a whole clan of cats can't get rid of it. Cliffpaw was suddenly very afraid.**

**"The Shadow is a great mysterious creature who any who have seen it didn't live to tell us what it is," murmured Tawnystar, her voice grave. Cliffpaw nodded, these cats may expect her to run away but she decided she would stay and help as much as she could.**

**"Anyone want to train me to fight?" asked Cliffpaw over all the voices. The clan quieted down. They were amazed that she actually would want to fight this thing rather than run away and never come back.**

**A white she-cat stood on her hind legs and shouted, "I, Snowbird, would gladly teach you to fight and hunt." The clan looked on in amazement. Snowbird sat back down and purred, "Daisy is a good friend of mine, so I don't care that she is a kittypet." The clan nodded. They could accept this cat if she could fight and hunt. She was one extra mouth to feed, but they didn't have many mouths to feed anyways. **

**"I agree to it," shouted a huge brown tom.**

**"If he agrees, I agree," agreed a black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat. The two cats looked at each other with happiness. Soon the whole clan was shouting out their agreements. Alll of them exept, exept a black tom who glared at his clan and turned around and walked into the warriors den. Cliffpaw couldn't see him but she knew he was there. She was about to follow him when Tawnystar called her over to her den.**

**"We must talk," muttered Tawnystar. When Cliffpaw nodded Tawnystar continued, "I hope you know that I don't want to drag you into this and I would gladly help you get home." Cliffpaw almost shouted out in protest but Tawnystar interupted her, "I don't want to get a cat killed in something she has no business with. This is serious, it's not like it is a simple fox or a badger. This is a great strong creature that even StarClan has no answeres." When Tawnystar finished she calmed down and looked up at Cliffpaw.**

**"Ummm..." meowed Cliffpaw nervously, "who is StarClan?" Tawnystar laughed at her nervousness.**

**"StarClan is a great clan of spirits who watch over us. They can not help us with all things, but they can warn," muttered Tawnystar. Cliffpaw nodded, it all made sense to her. She quickly sent a prayer to StarClan. Tawnystar looked at her in amusement.**

**"Now go get something to eat and get to bed," Tawnystar purred, "training starts early tomorrow and I bet you are hungry." Now that she mentioned it, Cliffpaw was starving! She nodded her thanks and left the den.**

**Cliffpaw walked out of the den and followed her nose to the fresh kill pile. She knew that the one cat who glared at her from the crowd was there. She ignored him and grabbed a piece of fresh kill.**

**The mouse tasted nice and juicy. It was the first time she had ever had fresh prey. While she ate she thought about how her life was now. Suddenly she had a flash back. Cliffpaw heard a voice shouting out words. It took her a while to figure out what they were saying.**

**"Get out of here Blindy," shouted a voice. It was taunting her and she didn't like it. She smelled a field. Suddenly the flash back ended and she came back to her own time. She now had a small clue about where she was from. Cliffpaw decided that she preferred it out in the forest where no one called her names.**

**Cliffpaw shook her head and stood up. It was getting late and training started early. Cliffpaw walked over to the aprentice den and walked inside. It was slightly smaller than the warriors den so she knew which one it was.**

**She picked an empty spot and lay down. Almost as soon as she layed down she fell asleep. That night she dreamt but she wasn't sure she liked the dream to much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**The shadows surrounded Cliffpaw. She couldn't run, she could barely even move. There was a loud clang and all the shadows turned to look at something. Cliffpaw was freed from their grasp and she took her chance and ran.**

**The shadows chased her through the dark woods. Their claws reached out and tried to grab her. Cliffpaw felt like her heart was going to burst, but she kept on running. She quickly turned her head for a glance at the creatures. She almost stopped running when she saw them.**

**Each creature had a long, slim, muscular body, yet, each had no substance, they were all shadows. Their claws were about a fox length long, and they were blood red. The face of each creature was the most terrible. Each creature had a face of bone. The faces were cat faces that had bones sticking out here and there. The one leading the others was twice the size of each and had long sharp teeth the length of a cat. His (or her Cliffpaw wasn't sure) face was covered in blood and bones stuck out all over. The eyes of this cat were blood red and barely showed.**

**Cliffpaw screamed and then she suddenly found grass under her foot. She looked around and noticed she was in a colorfull happy forest. She turned to look at the dark creatures and saw them retreating from the happiness. Cliffpaw purred and walked forward, deeper into the forest.**

**"I see you have found our home," came a voice from behind Cliffpaw. She turned around to see the most beautiful silver she-cat she has ever seen. Then again, Cliffpaw couldn't see so this was practicaly the only cat she had ever seen besides those blood thirsty creatures.**

**"Who are you?" asked Cliffpaw in a nervous voice.**

**"I am Silverstream of StarClan," purred the silver cat. Cliffpaw thought about what this cat had said. Who was StarClan? What did this cat mean by "our home"?**

**"I-I have to be going now," Cliffpaw stammered. **

**"I understand," murmured Silverstream. Before Cliffpaw left she looked at her fur. It was a beautiful white with a silver tinge. CLiffpaw was happy to finally know what color her fur was. Then the place faded away and Cliffpaw woke up.**

**"Get up sleepy head!" called a cheery voice. Cliffpaw opened her eyes and got up. Although she couldn't see the cat she knew it was standing over her.**

**"Im up, im up," murmured Cliffpaw in a sleepy voice. She remembered all that had happened the night before and she jumped up suddenly ready for anything. The other cat stumbled backwards at Cliffpaw's sudden energy.**

**"Wow," exclaimed the cat, "you show more energy than a newly apprenticed kit." Cliffpaw ignored the other cat and walked out of the den. The sun beat down on her while a cold wind ruffled her fur. Leaf bare was coming and prey was getting scarce.**

**Cliffpaw shook her head. What was leaf bare? She contemplated that for a moment before she walked further. A voice from behind her got her attention.**

**"Nice to see your up," came Tawnystar's voice. Cliffpaw whipped around and found herself a mousetail away from the leader. Tawnystar's breath was warm on Cliffpaw's fur. "Snowbird was looking for you. Your lucky that Applepaw was there to wake you up otherwise you might have missed your training." Tawnystar's pur signaled that she probably wouldn't have missed her first day of training.**

**"I better go find Snowbird then," decided Cliffpaw in an overly confident voice. As soon as she walked away Tawnystar sighed. Why did she have to endanger all these innocent souls?**

**Cliffpaw walked up to the warriors den. Snowbird's scent was fresh leading out of the den towards the fresh kill pile. Cliffpaw followed it until she heard Snowbird's voice.**

**"Hello there young one," she greeted cheerfully, "are you ready for a long hard day of pure training? I don't know how old you are but im guessing you are passed six moons. The time to catch up is now! Get something to eat and then come along." Cliffpaw nodded and grabbed a small mouse. She was small for her age if what Snowbird said was true so she decided to take a small morsel.**

**Almost as soon as Cliffpaw was done Snowbird was rushing her along. Once out of the clan she began to talk again. Snowbird kindly explained about The Shadow, the warrior code, StarClan, and the other four clans. She explained about the clan meetings at full moon. **

**Soon they stopped and sniffed. It smelled different here and Snowbird quickly explained they were at Thunderclan border. Cliffpaw thought she heard Snowbird sigh but she ignored it. What kind of life had she been pushed into? **

**As the two walked on Snowbird told Cliffpaw more about her life. Apparently Snowbird was the mother of most of the cats in the clan. She was too old now to have kits but she refused to become an elder until she was deaf, blind, and lame. Cliffpaw admired the she-cat's determination. A great mother and warrior. Cliffpaw wondered if her mother was like that.**

**"If you could have one thing what would it be?" asked Cliffpaw with apparent curiousity. This cat seemed to have everything so Cliffpaw wanted to know why she was so sad. Snowbird looked at her for a moment uncomprehendibly.**

**"I guess I would like to have one more kit," whispered Snowbird sadly. Cliffpaw nodded although she didn't understand.**

**"Why not wish for you clan to be free of The Shadow?" Cliffpaw asked. Snowbird sighed. They walked afew more steps before Cliffpaw got an answere.**

**"I guess," murmured Snowbird, "that The Shadow is something that our clan has to learn to deal with. If we were free of it we would probably end up thinking nothing could touch us and would start a battle." Cliffpaw nodded at this cats apparent knowledge. The clan would probably think they destroyed The Shadow and would think of themselves as indestructable.**

**"I see," whispered Cliffpaw. They were silent for the rest of the patrol. When they arrived back at camp a slight drizzle had begun. As soon as they entered Snowbird walked back out of the camp. Cliffpaw considered following her but then decided against it. Her stomache rumbled so fresh kill sounded better than chasing after her mentor.**

**Over at the fresh kill pile Cliffpaw sensed the presence of the dark tom. Hatred seeped out of him so strongly that it scared Cliffpaw but she knew that to be like her mentor one day she needed to confront him.**

**"Why do you hate me so much?" Cliffpaw demanded. The cat looked at her for a moment.**

**"Because of who you are," hissed the other cat with such menace that Cliffpaw just stood there for afew moments. Then she just shrugged and went to sleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**That night Cliffpaw dreamt of Snowbird having her wished for kit. The kit was black with small white spots here and there. Snowbird purred with pride at the kit. It's small pink tongue poked out of it's mouth to lick the milk off of her fur.**

**A long legged black tom appeared at the entrance. He looked at the kit with as much, if not more, pride than Snowbird. Cliffpaw looked at him with confusion. She sniffed the air and then gasped. He was from ThunderClan!!! Cliffpaw suddenly realized why Snowbird was so sad at the ThunderClan border.**

**Another thought crossed Cliffpaws mind. It was a child of the shadows! Cliffpaw thought for another moment. The Shadows! Cliffpaw knew this had to be stopped before it had begun. She also knew that it already had begun and for all she knew the kit could be safe inside her mother's stomache. Lastly, Cliffpaw knew that no mother would ever get rid of her kit, no matter what.**

**The dark tom noticed Cliffpaw standing there and he bolted. Cliffpaw raced after him. While she was running she wondered at the fact that she could see so easily in her dreams. The other cat sped up. Cliffpaw raced even faster. He ran across the border and then both of them stopped abruptly.**

**"What is your name?" Cliffpaw yelled at him. He whipped around to face her.**

**"My name is Spiderleg," stated the other cat matter-of-factly, "and your not supposed to be here!"**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Cliffpaw woke the next morning to the constant poking of Applepaw's sharp claw. Cliffpaw lay still for awhile faking to sleep. Suddenly she jumped up in hopes to surprise the other cat. No cat was there though.**

**"Come Child," came Silverstream's voice, "I need to show you something." Cliffpaw got up and followed the she-cat. Their tails touched and suddenly Cliffpaw was filled with vision. She saw the birds perched up in their trees, the bright blue sky, the orange leaves falling, and... and... and the empty camp.**

**"Why is my clan empty?" asked Cliffpaw with evident fear in her voice. Silverstream just smiled and kept walking. Soon they reached the warriors den and Cliffpaw and Silverstream walked in, tails high. All the cats were missing besides Snowbird.**

**"Remember yesterday?" Silverstream asked. When Cliffpaw nodded Silverstream continued, "well I know you wish nothing more than to help this clan and give Snowbird her dream come true." Cliffpaw looked at Silverstream, not even trying to hide her confusion. "Well I can help you with one," Silverstream whispered, "Snowbird may have one kit if you help me." Cliffpaw stared at Silverstream with complete amazement. She could make dreams come true? Was it her dreams that brought The Shadows into Shadowclan? Or were The Shadows and ShadowClan one thing?**

**"No you didn't bring The Shadows into this world," Silverstar replied casually, "All clans are named what they are, not because of the first four, but because of the disasters they are doomed to encounter." Cliffpaw thought about it for a moment. It all made sense. From what Cliffpaw had heard, Riverclan had suffered deadly floods, and Thunderclan had their home set on fire from a thunderstorm.**

**"Do our names have something to do with disasters to?" asked Cliffpaw. Silverstream just smiled and shook her head. Cliffpaw thought about Applepaw being doomed to get whacked on the head with a large apple every moon and laughed. Silverstream must have been listening to her thoughts because she laughed to.**

**"Let us continue with why we are here," declared Silverstream. Both cats walked over to Snowbird. Silverstream put her paw on Snowbird's belly and motioned for Cliffpaw to do the same. Cliffpaw suddenly thought about her dream but was carefull to hide it from Silverstream. A starry colored kit sounded like a good sign though so Cliffpaw picturerd the kit in her head. Snowbird moaned in her sleep and would have turned over if Cliffpaw and Silverstream's paws weren't there.**

**Silverstream started fading away and the other cats started coming into view. Cliffpaw ran outside of the den before they could wake and find her. Blind again, Cliffpaw walked over to the small but tasty fresh kill pile. She picked up a large thrush and padded over to the aprentices den. Applepaws voice came in from behind her.**

**"There you are!" Applepaw exclaimed happily, "I've been looking for you all over! Good job on waking up before me. Wow! That thrush smells good, care to share a bite?" Cliffpaw sighed and turned her head to gaze at him with her sightless eyes.**

**"Don't you have warrior training to do or something?" asked Cliffpaw impatiently. Applepaw's short sigh shocked her.**

**"Nope," he exlaimed, "I am a medicine cat aprentice! I get to stay at the clan all day sorting through herbs and healing sick or injured cats. Occasionally I go out to get some fresh herbs too." Cliffpaw tilted her head in confusion. Why do something so boring when you could be a part of the battles and patrols?**

**Appelpaw laughed at her apparent confusion. "I do this because if there were no medicine cats then who would heal us?" Applepaw sighed again and then layed down. They both lay there silently for awhile before Applepaw continued. "Medicine cats communicate with Starclan, discover new things, recieve prophecies....." Applepaw paused for a moment, "but I do not deny that there are bad things to.**

**Cliffpaw looked at Applepaw and wondered what the down sides were. Applepaw seemed uneasy though so Cliffpaw decided against it.**

**"Cliffpaw!" Snowbirds voice howled, "get over here! we have training to do." Cliffpaw jumped up and ran over to Snowbird. It was sun high and Cliffpaw hoped to get some good training moves in.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI EVERYONE!!!!!!!! HOWS YOU ALL ENJOYING MY STORY SO FAR???? I MIGHT END UP DESTROYING THE STORY CAUSE I AINT WRITTEN IN A LONG WHILE SO I MIGHT RUIN IT!!!!! :) DONT WORRY IT WILL STAY GOOD AS LONG AS IM COOL AND THATS GONNA BE A LONG TIME!!!!!!!!! P.S. This is the only (if i dont make more) chapter with Snowbirds thoughts.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Six**

**__________**

**Snowbird took Cliffpaw to a small clearing in the woods. The forest floor was covered in dead leaves. A sparrow sung from far away. A stream tinkled, a mouse shuffled, the wind whispered through the trees.**

**"Do you hear that stream too Snowbird?" asked Cliffpaw, "I don't recall going to it yesterday." Snowbird gazed at Cliffpaw for moment. It couldn't be her, she thought, it just can't be! Cliffpaw was gazing at her curiously.**

**"No," replied Snowbird in no more than a whisper, "you must have great hearing to hear the stream from all the way over here. The stream is actually on the complete opposite side of the forest." Cliffpaw pondered that for a moment.**

**"On with the training!" declared Snowbird a little to enthusiasticly. Cliffpaw seemed to notice her nervousness so Snowbird immediately began her training. The thought of training seemed to catch Cliffpaw's attention. Snowbird, happy that she got Cliffpaw's attention, began with the hunting crouch.**

**"Since I can't show you how to crouch from sight," explained Snowbird, "I will have to teach you with tail and voice." Cliffpaw nodded although Snowbird was quite possitive she didn't understand. "Show me your crouch," demanded Snowbird.**

**Cliffpaw crouched down as if she was already hunting a mouse. She began to slide forward with her stomache barely touching the ground. It was wonderfull although Snowbird didn't dare tell her. When she was finished she padded over to Snowbird. Cliffpaws chest swelled with pride.**

**"How did I do?" asked Cliffpaw confidently.**

**"Not to bad," lied Snowbird, "but I believe you could put a little more effort into that crouch and lighten your steps." Cliffpaw looked extremely dismayed. Snowbird knew that it was wrong to put a young aprentice down so badly but it was for the best. Snowbird flicked her tail and twitched her whiskers in amusement that Cliffpaw was so heartfull about this while the other apprentices acted like it was a complete game.**

**"Try again," commanded Snowbird softly, "then maybe we could go and do a little hunting." Cliffpaw seemed to brighten at the idea but Snowbird noticed some far off depression in those big sightless eyes.**

**"This time I will do it so good, not a single mouse in the forest will hear me!" declared Cliffpaw confidently. It was nice to see a determined apprentice, thought Snowbird sourly, but if they were to confident they could get killled one day.**

**Cliffpaw crouched. This time her steps **_**were**_** lighter, if that was even possible. She slid through the leaves. The occasional crunching of them under her feet sounded pleasant to the ears. Suddenly Cliffpaw pounced. Snowbird walked over to see Cliffpaw holding a large plump mouse in her jaws.**

**"W-we-well done," stammered Snowbird in surprise. Cliffpaw's chest puffed up with pride. She dangled the mouse for a bit and then dropped the limp body on the ground. Snowbird wondered at how this cat knew how far away the mouse was from herself. She must have felt the tiny heartbeat, decided Snowbird with complete jealousy, or maybe she smelled it or heard it scuffling around.**

**"What exactly was it you were saying about hunting later on?" Cliffpaw asked playfully.**

**"Oh nothing," replied Snowbird quickly, "lets take that back to camp, okay?" Cliffpaw nodded. They padded silently through the forest and back to camp. When they got there Cliffpaw immediately ran off to show the other apprentices. Snowbird just walked straight back out.**

**The forest seemed dark without Cliffpaw. An owl hooted in the distance and the trees seemed to try and catch Snowbird. A slight rustling in a small bush sent her running. She stopped when she arrived at the Thunderclan border. Spiderleg was waiting there.**

**Spiderleg and Snowbird had been meeting each other at the border for quite some time now. Both of them knew it was against the warrior code but they just couldn't stop. Snowbird knew she had to tell him but it was hard to when he was standing right across from her. He padded even closer and pressed his cheek against hers.**

**"Spiderleg," whispered Snowbird, "we need to talk."**

**"It can wait," he murmured softly, "or is it so important that it can not?" Spiderleg gazed at Snowbird with deep concern. She sighed. It was time to tell him.**

**"Im pregnant," Snowbird murmured, "I know I don't believe it either." Both were lost for words. Spiderleg just gazed at her stupidly for awhile.**

**"Th-this is wonderfull!" Spiderleg exclaimed with delight, "I mean. We can finally be bonded with a kit. I know it is a big surprise, but it is a wonderfull one at that." Snowbird gazed into his eyes for awhile before she nodded. Spiderleg winked and turned to walk away. Snowbird just stood there for awhile before turning to go home.**

**Two big sightless eyes shone through the bushes. Cliffpaw had heard everything. Before either could say anything, Cliffpaw ran. Snowbird didn't even chase after her, she just sighed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Cliffpaw ran faster. She couldn't believe what she just saw. Snowbird betrayed the warrior code by hiding things from her leader and by becoming more than close friends with a cat from another clan. How dare she!**

**Cliffpaw stopped running. She didn't have any idea where she was but she didn't care. She sobbed uncontrolably, her shoulders shaking. Why? Why did Snowbird have to do this to her, why? To think Cliffpaw thought she was blessing Snowbird with a kit but she was really just helping her betray the clan! It wasn't fair, it shouldn't have happened like this. Snowbird, thought Cliffpaw, why did you do it?**

**A rustle in the bushes made Cliffpaw jump. She felt the same menace come off of it as The Shadows. A growl sounded, claws scraped the earth. Soon Cliffpaw was running with the creature at her heels. She was thankfull she couldn't see for the moment.**

**Suddenly Cliffpaw tripped on a large root. She fell face forward and knocked herself out on a large rock.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Cliffpaw awoke to the constant prodding of a claw. At first she thought it was Applepaw but then she remembered her fall. I'm dead, she thought sadly, I just know it. The only problem was, she didn't feel the same as she did in her dreams. Her breathing didn't slow, her stomache growled, and...**

**"Eek!" screamed Cliffpaw as a shower of water splashed down on her fur. Muffled laughter came from beside her. Cliffpaw jumped up and whipped her head around to glare at the other cat. She felt him smile at her even though she couldn't see him.**

**"About time you woke up," said a soft voice, "my name is Jayfur. I noticed you trip and fall. I also noticed that you couldn't see either. Well being blind isn't easy, I should know." Cliffpaw glared sightlessly at him. She wasn't the only young blind cat in the forest? Why didn't anyone tell her?**

**"You're blind too?" asked Cliffpaw.**

**"You bet," Jayfur laughed, "though mine didn't occur naturally, I believe that being blind was my destiny." Cliffpaw tilted her head in confusion. How did this other cat become blind, she wondered but didn't question it.**

**"Where am I?" asked Cliffpaw. The other cat laughed at that.**

**"You are in the abandoned twoleg nest on Thunderclan's territory," answered Jayfur. Thunderclan! Cliffpaw thought despairingly, one bad thing after another. Was she a hostage, she wondered, or was she a patient?**

**"Neither," responded Jayfur, "you are a student." Cliffpaw gasped. First of all, how did he know what she was thinking? Second, what did he mean by student. So many questions, so little answeres.**

**"Actually," Jayfur murmured, "there are so many answeres, but not enough questions." Cliffpaw glared at him. Why did such an annoying cat have to find her, why not a Shadowclan cat? Cliffpaw realiized that Jayfur was staring at her.**

**"Well," Cliffpaw meowed, "if you don't mind I need to return to my clan. Snowbird is waiting for me and Tawnystar probably misses me." Jayfur didn't seem to move. He just sat there staring sightlessly at her as she stared sightlessly at him.**

**"I cannot alow that until I have taut you," Jayfur declared, breaking the silence. Cliffpaw's anger turned into a dark rage. How dare this cat do this to her? She was an apprentice of Shadowclan! Not of this stupid cat.**

**"I must be returning now, thank you," growled Cliffpaw through clenched teeth, "I don't know what it is you want to teach me but it will have to wait." Jayfur didn't even seem shocked at her fury.**

**"No," Jayfur said simply, "I cannot allow that. Remember, I am a stronger more experienced cat, and by the look on your face, you haven't even been taut how to fight." Jayfur was right and Cliffpaw knew it. Her face was filled with panic at the mention of his words. She was a hostage! How dare he do this to her!**

**"Fine," Cliffpaw reluctantly said through her clenched teeth, "but what exactly is it you want to teach me?" Jayfur purred when she finally agreed. Suddenly Cliffpaw had a strange feeling of safety near Jayfur, almost as if they were old friends.**

**That night Cliffpaw fell asleep with a full stomache, a pinch of hope, and a small smile. Tomorrow she would learn something she never knew: How to control her dreams.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Cliffpaw was breathing heavily. She and Jayfur were practicing battle techniques. So far she had made little to no progress. She was possitive Jayfur was disapointed in her, even though he didn't show it. Why did she want to impress him? Cliffpaw wondered, carefull to guard her thoughts. Lately she had gotten used to his reading her thoughts.**

**Cliffpaw had been living with Jayfur for nearly moon now. Every day they practiced normal warrior training, occasionally they did some medicine cat training, and every night Jayfur trained her in controling her dreams. They fell into a regular routine. They didn't have much time for hunting so they just did that every morning and night. The twoleg nest was **_**packed **_**with mice.**

**Jayfur ran towards Cliffpaw with full speed. He jumped at her and Cliffpaw ducked. She finally got it! Cliffpaw kicked her legs up, delivering a hard blow to Jayfur's stomache. He grunted as her legs hit their target. Jayfur flew backwards and landed with a loud thump.**

**When Jayfur didn't get up, Cliffpaw ran over to him. Concern filled her eyes, her heart beat faster, a small voice inside her head told her she had killed him, but his steady breathing proved that wrong.**

**When Cliffpaw arrived at Jayfur's body she felt his smile. He was proud of her! Cliffpaw swelled with pride at finally impressing him. Only, why did she care what he thought?**

**"Good Job," congratulated Jayfur, "you finally knocked me off my feet." Cliffpaw smiled. Jayfur jumped up to swat her ear. Cliffpaw jumped back in surprise, thus making him miss his target completely.**

**"You shouldn't be concerned for your opponent," purred Jayfur, "for they might be faking. Also, you must always be prepared." Cliffpaw nodded, although she knew he couldn't see her. Sometimes though, it seemed like Jayfur could see despite his being blind.**

**Cliffpaw judged Jayfur's position by scent and then ran forward. She aimed to hit his left but at last minute turned right. Her head whammed into Jayfur's stomache. He made a loud grunt, just the same as before, but this time Cliffpaw caught his fluke. She ran over to him and pounced on him, pinning him down.**

**Jayfur's body went limp underneath her, but Cliffpaw just tightened her grip. Jayfur laughed. Cliffpaw smiled at him. She won! Still, she didn't dare release her grip. She knew he was waiting for her to do just that.**

**"Okay, okay, you win," grumbled Jayfur, trying to get smiled and released him.**

**"I think," Cliffpaw declared, "that being concerned for your opponent can be good. If I hadn't been concerned about you getting seriously hurt than I wouldn't have released you." Jayfur smiled at her witty remark.**

**"Well," Jayfur decided, "I think, that you are finally getting the hang of it." Cliffpaw purred at the appraisal. She finally had the hang of fighting! The only thing was, she missed her clan. Sure she had lots to eat, and good training here, but something was missing.**

**"As soon as you have taut me can I go home?" Cliffpaw begged. Jayfur just stood there for a moment as if she hadn't asked him. It almost seemed as if he didn't even consider her going home.**

**"I suppose..." Jayfur trailed off. The silence between the two cats lasted for quite awhile. Birds sung in the distance and a sharp wind blew through their pelts. Snowflakes slowly started falling towards the ground. Leaf bare is finally here, thought Cliffpaw angrily. No more sunshine, no more warmth, no more leaves. **

**A flash of light filled up Cliffpaw's mind. She was running, faster, faster, faster. There was a loud thunk as she whacked her head against the mountain. She kept close to it, running along the side til she found a path. Up, up, up she went. Higher and higher til she was in the clouds.**

**As quickly as her vision had started, it ended. She realized that it was another flash of her former life. Cliffpaw recognized Jayfur's voice calling her back. It sounded to concerned to be Jayfur though.**

**"Cliffpaw," Jayfur whispered, "are you okay?" Cliffpaw gazed sightlessly at him for a moment. Then, quick as a flash she tackled him down.**

**"You should never be concerned for your opponent," purred Cliffpaw, "you never know when they could be faking."**


	9. Chapter 9

**EEK!!!!! I hopes im not ruining it for you guys! It seems to me that Good Readers are hard to come buy :P Hope you enjoy the story....... and the twist at the end...... OOPS I THINK I GAVE AWAY TO MUCH!!!!! Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh You didnt read that...... well you did but lets pretend you didnt :D By the way, sorry I began writing this story before I Read Warriors the power of three Eclipse!!! I TOTALLY did NOT know about the whole faith thing.....Hope you enjoy!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Nine**

**Cliffpaw stared over the forest. Silverstream padded over to her, her paws crunching the leaves underneath. An owl hooted far away. Why did an owl hoot when its day time here? Cliffpaw wondered. It must be connected with the real world, she decided bitterly. Cliffpaw hated anything connected to the real the real world she couldn't see, was threatened by mysterious creatures, and kidnapped by a blind medicine cat. Could the real world be any worse, wondered Cliffpaw angrily, why couldn't she just live a normal life? Silverstream's concerned look took Cliffpaw back into reality, or more like back into dream world.**

**"Im okay," assured Cliffpaw. Silverstream eyed her suspiciously for a moment. When she realized it was true she immediately replaced her suspicious gaze with a smile. Her eyes still seemed troubled but in a happyish kind-of-way.**

**"I believe you," Silverstream decided after a moment, "I just don't believe that I am okay." Cliffpaw nodded absently. She had no idea what could trouble Silverstream so badly. After all, Silverstream was part of Starclan and could do almost anything.**

**"Umm..." began Cliffpaw, only to be interupted.**

**"I fear," began Silverstream gravely, "that Greystripe will get caught up in this. **_**He**_** was **_**my**_** mate when I was alive you know. I died giving birth to **_**his**_** kits, and only because they were **_**his**_** and **_**he**_** deserved them more than I did." This made Cliffpaw ponder for a moment on her situation. Surely she saw how The Shadow only went after Shadowclan and left the other clans alone! Or was there something else?**

**"Umm..." Cliffpaw began again only to be interupted once more.**

**"He knew I was dying," Silverstream hissed, "and even when I was dead he didn't come after me. Now he has a new mate and has completely forgotten about me." The venom in Silverstream's voice made Cliffpaw back away. Silverstream advanced on her, sending Cliffpaw running through the bushes at full speed. Silverstream raced after her with an extreme blood lust.**

**Cliffpaw raced faster and faster, even though it seemed near impossible. Only the loud wail and then quiet whimpers made her stop and turn around.**

**Many dark cats had surrounded Silverstream. They looked down on her with murdurous eyes.**

**"You have corupted one too many pure hearts Silverstream," a deep voice hissed from one of the cats.**

**"You have betrayed Starclan," another hissed.**

**"We don't have room for traitors," hissed a female voice.**

**"I forgive you," said the voice of a blue-grey tortoise shell she-cat. She walked out of the woods and toward the group. They hissed and spat at her before turning and running, tails literally between their legs. **

**Cliffpaw wondered at how the tortoise shell could forgive one with such blood lust so easily. Was she a blood thirsty cat too? Or did she just forgive Silverstream for her actions? Either way, Cliffpaw was possitive she didn't like this cat.**

**When Cliffpaw's vision started blurring, and everything else faded away from view, including herself, she realized it was time to go back. Back to the not-so-terrible-after-all-because-this-place-is-obviously-worse-even-though-she-couldnt-see-in-the-real-world place.**

**She awoke only to find Jayfur gone. Judging by how cold his nest was, he had been gone for a long time. Jayfur had ditched Cliffpaw.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY PEOPLES!!!! Just like Snowbirds chapter, this one will be the only, if I dont make more, chapter with Willows thoughts. If your wondering who Willow is, well take a quick peek at the first chapter. You will find that Willow is Ice'sAKA Cliffpaw's) mother. Anyway......... ENJOY!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Ten**

**Cliffpaw's heart sunk as deep as it could get when she noticed Jayfur's empty spot. Why had he left her! More importantly, why did she feel sad? It's not like she felt anything special towards him at all, so why did she care? Then it struck her. Cliffpaw loved Jayfur! This was terrible! She had broken the warrior code in two or three ways. First of all, she had went to another clans territory without permission from anyone. Second, she had feasted to her own content. Lastly, she had fallen in love with a cat from another clan! The last was the worst because she already had deep feelings for Applepaw, even though they had barely met and only had one small conversation. She had fallen in love with two different cats! This was the worst possible scenario of all!**

**Cliffpaw began to feel sick. She ran outside and threw up yesterdays meal. Could things be any worse? Cliffpaw asked silently. Unfortunately for her though, things were just going to go downhill for a long time.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The wind tugged at her pelt as she walked through the seemingly endless storm. She knew there was no possibility of tracking her kit down, but she could hope. She reached the mountain and walked along the side until she found a path. Ice must have went along here! The young she-cat decided.**

**The path seemed to go on forever, until an abrupt hole in the path. She knew Ice could have fallen into this whole easily. If one looked hard enough though, they would see that a narrow path lead down into a small frozen pool. Willow followed it, carefully putting one paw in front of the other. The path was icey, steep, and seemed as if most of the rocks had fallen away. The jagged rocks underneathe threatened to kill any cats that were misfortunate enough to slip and fall. The only way one would have the chance of surviving is if they fell into the pool of water when it wasnt frozen.**

**A small tom was laying down in front of the pool of water. He seemed to be sleeping, and obviously didn't want to be disturbed. Willow walked down and closer to the mysterious cat. He seemed to be a clan cat, and a strong one at that. Another gust of cold winter wind blew and the tom looked up to see Willow standing there.**

**"Jayfur?" Willow asked in surprise. The young tom blinked in surprise.**

**"Willow?" Jayfur asked curiously. The two smiled at each other. Willow ran over to Jayfur to rub cheeks. Willow and Jayfur had meat many moons ago. Jayfur had helped deliver her and had been her hero since. Willow used to be a clan cat but gave it up for the soft life of a kittypet. Her name had been Willowpelt, and she had found the fighting, and the wounds to gruesome to handle. Every once in awhile they met up and shared old news, but lately there had been less visits.**

**"Where have you been?" Willow asked in a faint whisper. Jayfur looked at her with his sightless eyes. He's trying to read my mind again, Willow sighed. When would he learn that reading her mind was impossible? For some reason Willow had always been immune to the three cats with power. Lionblaze, Hollytail, and Jayfur were all cats of prophecy. The only cats besides those three that knew were Willow, Leafpool, and Firestar. Unfortunately though, Willow was the only one alive who knew. She found that unfortunate.**

**"Thing have been... Busy. Lately I havent had the time," Jayfur finally answered. Willow nodded, she decided it was time to ask him about Ice.**

**"Have you seen my daughter?" Willow asked. Jayfur stared at her for a moment.**

**"Yes," Jayfur answered reluctantly, "she goes by the name of Cliffpaw. She has lost all memories of her past life and..." Jayfur trailed off. What was making him so uncomfortable? Willow thought bitterly.**

**"And?" Willow pestered.**

**"And... and... and she has stolen my heart." Jayfur finally finished. Willow looked into his sad eyes. Her daughter has stolen the heart of Willow's used-to-be mate. This was worse than having Ice die. Much worse.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEy PEoples!!!!!! Check The Poll On My Account!!!!!!!!!!! I Want Your Opinion Badly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Any Way................. EnjOy The STory!!!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Cliffpaw walked silently through the forest. She had decided that if Jayfur was going to ditch her, she would **_**not**_** be waiting for him to return. That way, if Jayfur wanted to ever speak with her again he could just toughen up and come into her clan. Lately though, she wondered why she referred to it as her own. No one owned the clans, not even Starclan. No matter what authority any cat held, none owned the clan, including herself.**

**The winter weather was cold as it was, but with the sharp winds, Cliffpaw felt as if she was going to die. Now that she thought about it, death didn't seem to bad. If she could escape the hurt, the loss, and the fear, what was there to worry about? Jayfur, Cliffpaw anwered herself almost immediately.**

**A voice was calling from far in the distance. Cliffpaw strangled to hear what it was saying. Soon though, she couldn't hear it at all. Cliffpaw ran forward as if expecting to find the source of the voice. When she arrived to where she thought the voice came from, only to find there was no one there. Cliffpaw sniffled, the first sign of a bad cold. She lay down to rest for a moment, even though she knew that was the worst thing she could do.**

**Cliffpaw sniffled again, only this time she caught the strong smell of Shadowclan. She was right outside the camp! Cliffpaw stood up and ran inside the camp. During the cold weather, not a single cat was outside their den. Cliffpaw walked over to the leaders den and peeked inside. Tawnystar was huddling in a corner licking herself clean. Cliffpaw heard the sound of her tongue going roughly against her fur.**

**"Tawnystar?" Cliffpaw asked. Tawnystar looked up from her grooming. Cliffpaw felt, if she didn't see, Tawnystar's hope shine through her eyes. Why was she hopefull that Cliffpaw was back anyways? Theres no reason to feel hope when someone returns, but there is a reason to feel happiness. So why was Tawnystar feeling hope? Cliffpaw pondered that as Tawnystar stood up and walked over to her.**

**"Starclan gave me a prophecy," Tawnystar murmured, "they told me that 'if you cannot see danger, it is not dangerous. I believe they meant that any who cannot see it can kill it." Cliffpaw looked at Tawnystar with shock. What was with the big death wish on The Shadow? Death may get rid of it, Cliffpaw decided, but it was still a living creature.**

**"I will not kill it even if that is within my power," Cliffpaw spat with unusual ferocity. It was unlike her, and maybe a little harsh, but Cliffpaw decided that it was time she showed more authority.**

**"Why?" Tawnystar whimpered.**

**"Simple," Cliffpaw spat, "it is time for the leader to show leadership and take control of her clan. The leader of a clan should not completely rely on another cat, nor should she look up to anyone besides medicine cats and Starclan." Tawnystar seemed shocked at the venom in Cliffpaw's voice, but not even she could comprehend half of it. Cliffpaw was deeply cut from when Jayfur unexpectadly left her. It seemed like it would be moons til she recovered.**

**"Snowbird is looking for you," mumbled Tawnystar before she walked back to the corner of her den, "you will find her in the nursury." Cliffpaw nodded, remembering when she and Silverstream helped her dream come true.**

**Cliffpaw walked out of the den and down to the nursury. She hesitated before entering the den to confront her previous mentor. Cliffpaw decided that she would play it nice, not sharp. Cliffpaw took a deep breathe before walking in.**

**Snowbird was laying down in a nest fast asleep. The steady breathing coming from Snowbird gave away the fact that she was asleep. When Cliffpaw walked over to see how large the stomache was. That was strange since Silverstream and Cliffpaw had only granted her one kit. Then it hit her, Snowbird had been pregnant for moons! That kit should be coming any moment, and that meant that Cliffpaw needed to wake Snowbird up immediately. If Cliffpaw was too late Snowbird could have the kit in her sleep. If the kit was born when Snowbird was sleeping, it could result in Snowbird and the kit's death.**

**Cliffpaw ran out to get Applepaw. Applepaw was at least young enough to run over to the nursury. Cliffpaw ran into the medicine den. Applepaw was snoring loudly from his nest. His mentor was nowhere to be seen.**

**Cliffpaw padded over and jabbed Applepaw with her claw like he used to. He grunted before he opened his eyes and jumped up in surprise. **

**"Cliffpaw?" Applepaw asked with surprise.**

**"Yah it's me," Cliffpaw commented dryly, "now hurry up Applepaw, we need to help Snowbird deliver her kit." To Cliffpaw's confusion, Applepaw laughed.**

**"It's no longer 'Applepaw' but 'Applenose'" Applenose corrected.**

**"I dont care!" screamed Cliffpaw, "we need to wake Snowbird up or she will have the kit in her sleep!" That got Applenose's attention.**

**"Let's go," Applenose hissed before taking off. They reached the nursury in record time, only to find Snowbird wide awake, already in the middle of labour. Applenose was at her side in a moment. Cliffpaw walked outside in order to give them some room. Outside the wind had lessened by alot, and the snow had completely stopped. The sun beat down on Cliffpaw's fur with majour fercousisness. Other cats of the clan were waking up and leaving their dens.**

**Cliffpaw gazed sightlessly around her. It seemed like no time at all, but at the same time it seemed like forever, but soon Applenose had stepped out of the nursury to signal that the kit had been birthed. Cliffpaw nodded and stepped into the nusury. She was shocked at what she saw, but even more shocked that she could see it. Nestled up against Snowbird was a small black kitten with tiny white spots scattered around her pelt.**

**Applenose padded into the den. He seemed to be smiling.**

**"What do you think?" he asked. It took Cliffpaw a long time to answer.**

**"I-I-I can see it!" Exclaimed Cliffpaw in surprise.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**"Her name is Starkit," Snowbird whispered, "and she is the most beautiful kit I have ever seen." Cliffpaw stared for a long time at the kit, memorizing every hair on her pelt. A kit she could see! As wonderful as it sounded, she couldn't help but remember her vision. This kit was a child of deception and darkness, but a kit all the same. No harm would ever come to Starkit as long as Cliffpaw had a say in it, decided Cliffpaw.**

**"I promise to protect her with my own life," whispered Cliffpaw sternly.**

**"What was that?" asked Snowbird, whipping her head up.**

**"Oh nothing, just gibberish," Cliffpaw exclaimed quickly. Snowbird raised one eye but didn't question further.**

**The three talked for awhile about what it meant that Cliffpaw could see Starkit before Cliffpaw sighed and it all went silent. Snowbird looked at her with deep concern, while Applenose looked at her with jealousy.**

**"Well," Applenose meowed, breaking the silence, "we better be going. Cliffpaw I need to speak with you in my den." Cliffpaw gazed sightlessly at him with a questioning look. What was there to talk about? She wondered. Still, Cliffpaw nodded and went with him, eager to hear what he was going to say.**

**"What is it?" Cliffpaw asked when they reached his den. It was filled with the smells of herbs and berries. Moss grew up the walls of it, creating a humid atmosphere.**

**"While you were... away," Applenose started, "you must have been with someone. Otherwise how would you get so strong? Well I just want to know if it happened to be Jayfur." Cliffpaw gasped, how could he know? Then it struck her, Jayfur had been away from camp too. That would of course leave Applnose suspicious. The real question though was, why did Applenose say all this with venom? Why not curiousity? Or something else. Why venom though?**

**"Yes," Cliffpaw answered sadly, "he trained me in all the ways of a warrior and more. I couldn't ask for a better trainer." Cliffpaw held back her feelings for Jayfur. How could she tell Applenose all this? It would break his heart. Only, it was wrong for medicine cats to fall in love, so neither of them could be hers.**

**"Do you love him?" Applenose asked sadly.**

**Cliffpaw thought for a moment before answering, "yes, I suppose I do. The problem is though, that loving him would break both of our vows. Im not sure if I love him more than you. I just know that I love him, and that is that." Now it was Applenose's turn to be shocked. Cliffpaw sighed and turned away as if to walk out of the den.**

**"Wait," Applenose called, stopping Cliffpaw in her tracks, "do I have a major spot in your heart too?" Cliffpaw didn't turn around to answer him, nor did she when she was done.**

**"You both have it split in half, something I cannot alow." With that, Cliffpaw walked out of the den. Without realising it, she had just turned her backs on both of them, only to face one more. Unbeknownst to her, he was the worst.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**"Who are you?" Cliffpaw asked in a small voice. She was standing in a dark forest, surrounded by shadows. A large tom was sitting in front of her. He was a dark tabby with large amber eyes. Beside him sat the corpse of another cat. This one had the same fur only instead of amber eyes he had icy blue ones. Cliffpaw knew she was dreaming. The only problem was, she didn't want to wake up.**

**"My name is Tigerstar young one, and this here is my son," murmured the cat. He glanced down at the body beside him. He seemed pretty pleased when he looked at the dead body. Why would he be pleased that his son is dead? Cliffpaw wondered suspiciously. **

**"Did you kill your son?" Cliffpaw whispered. At that Tigerstar laughed. Laughing when she asks him about the death of his son? Cliffpaw pondered. What kind of monster is this?**

**"No," Tigerstar finally replied, "Lionblaze did. Good thing too! Hawkfrost had it bent too far into his mind that we should rule the whole forest when my whole plan was to destroy Firestar." Cliffpaw gasped. She had heard a couple tails about Firestar. Why would this cat want to kill such a kind and generous cat? The leader too! This cat was a monster, decided Cliffpaw harshly.**

**"I have to go," she growled. At this Tigerstar ran forward to stop her.**

**"Oh no, no, no! You must stay! I insist!" Tigerstar rushed, "that is, I mean... Well it's gettin pretty lonley here. You may think im evil, but im not. You gotta trust me. Will you stay?" The pleading in his voice made Cliffpaw look at him. His sad eyes stunned her. All Cliffpaw could do is nod. At this Guesture Tigerstar smiled and dove into a bush. He came out with two fresh mice. It was going to be a long and interesting night, decided Cliffpaw sadly. The only thing that kept her from leaving too soon was Tigerstar's big beautiful eyes.**


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE THE FIRST CHAPTER THAT HAS A NAME!!!!!!!!!!! IT IS ALSO GONNA BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WROTE!!!!!! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS ONE!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Thirteen- Tigerstar's Story**

**"It all started when I was just a young kit," Tigerstar began, "my dream was to be the best leader any clan could have. At the time I had no idea that being I would lead a different clan other than Thunderclan. My mother encouraged me to be a great warrior. My sister gazed at me with complete awe. My brother looked at me with a mischevious glint in his eyes. My father... my father... he hated me and pretended I didn't exist. I hated to have him for a father. I always wondered why he hated me. Was it that he saw how far my ambitions could take me? Or was he trying to show me that he would not back me up if things got to rough? Either way, he didn't seem to care much for me... That is, I didn't know how much he cared until he saved my life. I had wandered to close to the river and had fallen in. My father came dashing out of the bushes and he plunged into the cold water. He had saved my life, yet later on I ended up taking his..."**

**"Anyways..." Tigerstar continued, his ears suddenly perking up, "my life was really good. I behaved well, did my aprentice chores without complaining, and went hunting daily. My family seemed so proud of me. Bluestar seemed to trust me with more than her life. She had taken me on every patrol she could, unaware that I would one day be the death of her. Of course, all that changed when that pitiful kittypet, Firepaw, came to camp. No one believed he belonged to the camp except for Bluestar and Lionheart. Firepaw had gotten into a fight with Longtail and came out victorious, something that made every cat believe that he was a true born clan cat. No one but me was aware that Longtail had been given orders to let Firepaw win. That small little victory had forced me to hate Firepaw. This cat was officially the leader's favourite! I knew that Bluestar would never favour me like she favoured Firepaw now. I knew that now I had no chance to be leader unless I eliminated Firepaw. When I was born my parents had at first thought about naming me Firekit. I had the largest possibility of being a prophecy cat but instead I got named Tigerkit and Firepaw got all the glory. I had lost any fame I could have had and had turned into a clan cat filled with hatred and dangerous ambition."**

**"I had tried many times to get rid of Firepaw, even after he became Fireheart. I was the only one aware that he wanted me out of the picture. He tried hard to get rid of me. He finally did when I tried to kill Bluestar. The only thing was, he had not gotten rid of me completely yet. He had too soft of a heart to destroy me himself. No one had known it, but I had asked for Scourge to kill me so that I could get revenge at Firestar through my kin. I knew that Firestar could not avoid the dead. When Brambleclaw had proved he was to weak to destroy Firestar, but would rather kill his brother, I went after his kin. Jaypaw was blind, so he had no hopes of destroying Firestar. Hollypaw was too loyal to her clan. But Lionpaw, he was another story. Lionpaw believed everything that me and Hawkfrost here had told him. The only reason that Lionpaw could not do the job is because he was attached to the prophecy. So I ended up being the one to do the job."**

**"Question," Cliffpaw interupted rudely, "why did your parents want to call you Firekit in the first place? I mean, I thought about it and it makes no sense." Tigerclaw sighed, she was too dunce to get it. Still, she looked exactly like her.**

**"They wanted to call me Firekit because of the fire they saw in my eyes, now can I continue?" Tigerclaw asked impatiently. Cliffpaw nodded and he continued. "I did the job so easily I was amazed that I hadn't thought of doing it earlier. All I had to do was kill him in his dreams and then I was victorious. I left all of my kin and their kin to live normal lives. When Tawnystar became leader, at first I was proud. Then I realized that she could be killed by The Shadow. I tried so hard to protect her that her kits ended up dieing. Her and Brambleclaw were my only children. Since Hawkfrost had died, and later on Mothwing, I was left with the two most loyal cats in the forest. Both of them were leaders. Then one day, a small kit was born. Her name was Willowkit, and she had learned how to enter this forest in her dreams."**

**"Willowkit had treated me with pure kindness and love. Even after she heard the story about me from the elders she defended me. When they told her how horrible I was, she defended me by pointing out that I was once their leader and was still their ancestor. Since then no cat had said a bad thing about me. I fell in love with her. Every night she visited me and told me how much she respected me. She told me how other cats said I was terrible, but how she had heard about my strength and loyalty. My heart broke the day she went missing. I couldn't see her, which meant she had left the forest around the lake and was far away. Willowpaw had treated me with dignity and respect. She had gotten rid of all the hatred and ambition I had held in me. There was no one who had been nicer to me. You look like her you know." Cliffpaw whipped her head up to look at him. From the look in her eyes she seemed to understand why Tigerstar wanted her to stay and listen to his story.**

**"I remember now you know," Cliffpaw whispered, "that my mothers name was Willow. She might be the same cat your thinking of." Tigerstar whipped his head up and stared at her with disbelief. She was Willowpaw's daughter! No wonder they looked so much alike. Still, that meant that Willowpaw had betrayed him, something he could never forget.**

**"She has betrayed me," Tigerstar whispered sadly, "she has abandoned me." Cliffpaw looked up. Her eyes showed that she was sorry for him. As Tigerstar looked into her beautiful eyes he remembered something his mother had told him.**

**"If you think you love someone," he whispered, "look into their eyes, for only their eyes can tell the truth. If their eyes show that they love you, then your eyes should mirror them." Cliffpaw seemed stunned at this but she still replied.**

**"Well then this must be love," she whispered in reply, "or else why would your eyes capture mine so? My mother didn't betray you, her eyes just didn't mirror yours." Tigerstar looked at her with utter amazement. This cat was smarter than any cat he had known!**

**"It is not my eyes that capture yours," Tigerstar whispered, "it is yours that capture mine. It is your heart beat that matches mine, it is your personality that matches mine, and it is your dreams that match mine." Cliffpaw looked up at Tigerstar. He looked down at her. She looked so much like Willowpaw! To find that she was Willowpaw's daughter and that she was wiser than Starclan made him love her more.**

**"Morning is almost here," Tigerstar whispered, breaking the silence, "you should go." Cliffpaw looked at him with sadness, but she nodded anyway and started fading away. As soon as she was gone Silverstream walked out of the bushes.**

**"Bravo, bravo," she teased, "you have succeeded for the hundreth time in making a young cat fall for you. Well, I wonder how she is going to react when she realizes that you created The Shadows out of hurt." Tigerstar turned and jumped on her. She let out a gasp of surprise. He pinned her down and did a small snap at her neck.**

**"I am going to destroy The Shadows," he hissed, "so that she can live in peace. I would never forgive myself if she died." At this Silverstream laughed. Tigerstar released his grip and let her stand up.**

**"I think your forgetting something," Silverstream laughed, "Cliffpaw seems to share the same destiny as her mother did. That means that Applenose and Jayfur have fallen for her. If you think you have a chance at winning her over, well then you gotta eliminate the competition. Cliffpaw would not forgive you if you did that though." Tigerstar stepped back. He had a scared expression and fear in his eyes.**

**"Your also forgetting," Silverstream hissed with menace, "that I am one of The Shadows and I simply cannot alow you to destroy us." With that Silverstream lunged forward at Tigerstars throat. A small wail escaped Tigerstar's lips as Silverstream whacked into him. Knocking him out cold.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Poor Cliffpaw Huh? Or Should I Say Ice? Or Cliffpaw? Or Ice? Whatever...... DONT WORRY!!!!! SILVERSTREAM COULD NEVER HURT TIGERSTAR!!!! What Kind Of A Writer Would I Be If That Happened??? lol......... ENJOY IT WHILE IT STILL LASTS!!!!!!!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Cliffpaw gazed sightlessly up at the sky. A cold wind ruffled her fur while sunshine beat down on her. The snow was sticky underneath her paws and a sparrow whistled in the distance. New leaf was here and the clan was in motion. Cliffpaw had an assessment today for her to show off her warrior skills. If she passed she would get her warrior name. Every night now she had visited Tigerstar and quetioned him about his life.**

**Cliffpaw respected Tigerstar above all else. Jayfur and Applenose had been pushed to the back of her mind and to a spot in her heart that she rarely visited. Tigerstar had become the main source of her thoughts. Whenever she thought about something it was connected to Tigerstar. Even Tawnystar wasn't as respected by Cliffpaw as Tigerstar was.**

**A mouse rustled in the leaves about two fox tails in front of her. Cliffpaw imediately went into a hunters crouch, carefull to keep her steps light and her weight even. The mouse only realized she was there when she was about a mouse tail behind it. By then it was too late and Cliffpaw pounced on her prey, killing the mouse in one quick snap of her teeth. She buried her prey under some leaves to hide the scent from other prey hunters. She would get it later.**

**Cliffpaw heared a squirrel scamper across the forest floor. Cliffpaw slid carefully behind the trees so that the squirrel had a lower chance of seeing her. He seemed to be gathering nuts to store for winter. Cliffpaw punced lightly on him. Cliffpaw killed the squirrel in a quick snap. That day Cliffpaw caught afew pieces of prey before she caught another scent. Riverclan! Cliffpaw snuck carefully through the bushes. A small shuffle told her where the intruder was hiding. Cliffpaw snuck around, hoping to surprise them. She got lucky and when she punced on the other cat it let out a gasp of surprise.**

**"Tawnystar?" Cliffpaw exclaimed in surprise as the other cat whipped their head around and Cliffpaw finally caught the scent. Tawnystar jumped up and attacked her without another question.**

**"You must always be prepare," she hissed, "also, you must never show concern for your opponent. After all, you never know when they could be faking." Cliffpaw blinked as she went back to her memory of Jayfur.**

**She was in a clearing. A bird whistled from somewhere far off. Jayfur was lying on the ground breathing heavily. Cliffpaw was looking over him with concern. He jumped up and swatted at her ear. Cliffpaw jumped back iin surprise making him miss completely. He stood there facing her. The wind tugged on there pelts.**

**"You shouldn't be concerned for your opponent," purred Jayfur, "for they might be faking. Also, you must always be prepared." Cliffpaw shook her head in confusion, hadn't this already happened? The second after that thought, she flashed back to the present time.**

**Tawnystar had Cliffpaw pinned under her paws. Cliffpaw let her body go limp like she had been taught to by Jayfur. She kicked her legs up at Tawnystars belly, sending her flying. She landed with a thump. Cliffpaw ran over and pinned her down.**

**"I wasn't concerned," she whispered, "I wasn't concerned and I got you down." Tawnystar smiled weakly. She was obviously really hurt. Cliffpaw got off and let her get up. Tawnystar stumbled a bit, but she seemed to be good enough to get back to camp. Still, Cliffpaw decided it would be best if she walked Tawnystar back to camp and made sure she had no trouble. **

**The way back was a little hard. One cat was blind, and one was hurt. The wind blew through the bushes, creating an eerie sound. It took a while, but eventually Cliffpaw realized they were being followed. She turned around to face the creature that was following them, supposing it was just a curious apprentice. What it really was scared Cliffpaw out of her skin.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**SORRY THAT WAS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER!!!!!! lol! I WRItE My CHaPTErS FaST HuH?**


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!! WOW I SAY THAT A LOT SAME WITH LOL ANYWHO................ OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS FROM THE VIEW OF THE CREATURE IN THE WOODS!!!!!!!!!! IM NOT TELLIN YOU WHAT CREATURE IT IS YET!!!!!!!!! OH YA!!!!! DONT I DO ALOT OF THESE CHAPTERS THAT ARE FROM A DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW THINGY LOL!!!!!!!!! I WONDER HOW MANY OF YOU ACTUALLY READ THESE THINGS............. CONTINUE NOW!!!!!!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The creature watched his target walk forward. A low growl rumbled in his throat. His target looked so delicious. He wondered why he, of all others, got to kill her. She was a pathetic, weak, blind cat. Surely his master knew he was better than this. Yet why was he forced to kill such a weak morcel? Where was the challenge? He was the leader of The Shadows, second only to his master, yet, he was assigned to such an easy job.**

**The target walked closer and closer until they were practically underneathe the creatures nose. The target whipped her head up and glared defiantly at him. The hatred and strength that shone in her eyes scared him. No wonder Tigerstar loved her so much.**

**The creature swallowed his fear and slid out of the bushes. The target didn't move an inch. She sat there looking at the creature until he was very unnerved by her gaze. She seemed to know that he was a cat, just like her, and had a cats weakness. No wonder his master wanted him to do the job, thought the creature, she would have scared off the others.**

**"Listen," spat the target so quietly that the creature had to strain to hear, "I really do not want to kill you. Leave my clan alone and I will leave you and yours alone." The creaturee looked at her with confusion. This cat was letting him live? Why was that? The battle hadn't started yet and she had already known who the winner was and how bad the outcome would be. The creature nodded and turned on its tail and ran.**

**He ran faster and faster. The creature ran out of the living world and back to his world in the skies. He ran past Tigerstar, and he ran past The Shadows. The creature only stopped when he reached his leaders den. He dared not enter for he feared her fury at finding out how miserably he had failed her. She seemed to know anyways.**

**"You did not kill her!" Silverstream screamed, "you let that pathetic thing live! I knew I was wrong in trusting you Darkstripe, just never knew how wrong. You are going to be removed from your position." Darkstripe whimpered. When Silverstream said your real name, it meant she was ready to kill you.**

**"Who will become the Talon of The Shadows then?" Darkstripe whispered. Silverstream was silent a moment before she answered.**

**"Brokenstar," she said simply. Darkstripe cried out in sadness. Brokenstar was the softest of them all and had been taken by force. Brokenstar was one of the few cats who learned right from wrong when he died. Therefore, Brokenstar had went to Starclan not long after he had died.**

**"That pathetic cat?" Darkstripe screamed in frustration, "he could never be half the Talon I was! Not even a quarter! That soft hearted cat is only a mere fraction of what I am. Even Tigerstar would be better than him!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted saying them. Tigerstar was his friend, whom he worshipped above Silverstream and The Shadows. He had just made his friend stuck in a position where he probably didn't want to be.**

**"Smart idea," Silverstream purred, "I am very glad I did not dispose of you right away." Tigerstar was crying out in sadness from somewhere in the clan. He cried out Cliffpaw's name over and over again as if she could save him from this tragedy. No one knew exactly how much that helped though.**

**"Tigerstar can get rid of us you know," whispered Darkstripe, "he can get rid of us and you can't bring us back." Silverstream laughed over Tigerstar's shouts.**

**"You know though," she purred evily, "that he would **_**never**_** get rid of his best friend." Darkstripe silently cried. He had just put his best friend in a terrible situation which might have cost them their friendship.**

**Tigerstar's shouts rang over the clearing. They rang through Darkstripes ears and hurt him in a place that had not existed for years. His heart. Each yowl from Tigerstar timed perfectly with each heartbeat. Darkstripes heart beat again.**

**And Again. **

**And Again.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**OKAY ONE LITTLE THING!!!!!!! REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO!!!!!!!!!! I DONT REALLY CARE IF YOU DO SO WHATEVER AND ANOTHER THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know this chapter was a little corny and stuff and the reason it took me so long to write it (My other chapters are like all written mintues apart) was because I had a party with some of my friends lol! CONTINUE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Cliffpaw stared after the creature. Tawnystar stood behind her with complete and utter amazement. Cliffpaw knew why her leader had such amazement on her face. She seemed to recognize that Shadow from somewhere but she just didn't know where.**

**"Let us go back to camp," Cliffpaw whispered as she turned around and walked Tawnystar home. The camp was unusually quiet. It didn't seem that odd though since there were not much cats in the clan anyways.**

**Cliffpaw walked Tawnystar to the medicine den to see Applenose. He was sorting through herbs. He turned when they entered but Cliffpaw ignored him and walked out. She had a strange feeling that she had to sleep. Cliffpaw walked across the camp and to the den. She lay down beside Shadowpaw, the hostile tom cat. She ignored his hostility and went to sleep.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Cliffpaw was in a strange camp. The Shadows walked around without seeming to notice her. They carried prey to a fresh kill pile. A loud yowling came from somewhere in the camp. Cliffpaw turned to see Tigerstar sitting there shouting her name. She ran forward without thinking.**

**"Tigerstar," she whispered when she arrived at the spot he was sitting. He looked up at her and stopped shouting. His eyes filled with love and sorrow. He tried to move but it seemed like he couldn't. Cliffpaw noticed small roots tied around his paws. She carefully bit them off, freeing Tigerstar from his bindings. He jumped up and nuzzled her cheek afectionately. She ignored him and backed away.**

**"What is wrong?" Tigerstar whispered sadly.**

**"You betrayed me and joined The Shadows," she whispered. At that Tigerstar laughed.**

**"If I had betrayed you," he pointed out, "would I have been tied to a certain spot in this camp?" Cliffpaw thought about it for a moment. He was right, she knew, yet, why did she feel as if there was something he was keeping from her?**

**"Are y-" Cliffpaw began only to be interupted by Tigerstar.**

**"Come," he purred, "you have to meet an old friend of mine. I know that he is a Shadow, but underneathe he is that one cat you let off the hook today." Cliffpaw stared at him in amazement for a moment or two before following him over to an enourmous den. Outside was that Shadow she had let off the hook.**

**"Tigerstar!" the other cat exclaimed in amazement. He turned his head to Cliffpaw and smiled at her.**

**"Darkstripe," Tigerstar greeted warmly, "this is Cliffpaw, she let you go today." Cliffpaw looked at Tigerstar. He was staring at his friend with great hostility. Why would he do that if this was his friend? Cliffpaw wondered at first before she remembered how Tigerstar barely cared for his own son.**

**"Evening Cliffpaw," Darkstripe purred, "thank you for today!" Cliffpaw smiled shyly at him before replying.**

**"It was nothing," Cliffpaw murmured happily, "after all, how could I hurt one of Tigerstars friends? Especially such a kind one and one that seemed afraid of me." Now it was Darkstripes turn to be shy. Cliffpaw laughed heartily at his embarassment. She wondered at the fact that none of the other Shadows seemed to notice her. She also wondered at the pare of evil but happy eyes shining from the den behind Darkstripe.**

**"Who is that?" Cliffpaw whispered to Tigerstar. He looked to see what she was talking about. Judging from his venomous hiss, Cliffpaw guessed that the cat who was gaing at them was not exactly the nicest cat on earth.**

**"Well hello Cliffpaw!" Silverstream's familiar voice resounded. Tigerstar and Darkstripe both acted quick as lightening. They were both in front of Cliffpaw before she could complain. Cliffpaw was very puzzled at this. Silverstream was her friend, not her enemy. So why was she being guarded.**

**"Stay away from Cliffpaw you twisted murderer," Tigerstar hissed. Both Tigerstar and Darkstripe crouched down and looked as if they were about to attack. Twisted murderer?Cliffpaw woondered, Silverstream had only treated her with kindness. **

**"Twisted murderer?" Silverstream pointed out innocently, "why, what are you talking about? I would never murder someone! Cliffpaw, call these two idiots off now!" Cliffpaw detected something venomous in her voice. Now she knew that Silverstream was up to something.**

**"I can't call them off," Cliffpaw replied with innocence even though she knew she probably could, "they are their own selves. They are not my puppets, and if you don't mind, I have to go now." Tigerstar shot her a respecting glance that she trusted him so much and she replied with a slight nod. Silverstream was left fuming as Cliffpaw walked out of her dream world and back to reality.**


	17. Chapter 17

**OKAY!!!!! IF THIS STORY IS KINDA CHEESEY WELL GOOD FOR IT!!!!!!!!!! OH YA THIS CHAPTER IS A COUPLE MONTHS LATER OKAY? HOPE I DIDN'T JUMP AHEAD TO MUCH!!!!!!!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Cliffheart lay down in her nest staring at her large belly. She was expecting kits any day now, and she wondered at the possibility of them being insubstantial. If their father was a dead cat who lived in the skies, then what would the kits be like? There was also the possibility of Jayfur, Applenose or Shadowclaw being the father. Above all, she hoped that Tigerstar was the father.**

**Applenose padded into the den carrying a mouse. Lately she had been treated like royalty by Shadowclaw and Applenose. They both probably thought they were the father, even though she had not spent substantial time with either of them around the time her kits had been conceived. She hoped they carried their fathers eyes. Tigerstar was not blind, and he had the most gorgeous eyes Cliffheart had ever seen. Cliffheart occasionaly looked over at Starkit and hoped she would be able to see her own kits. Cliffheart had not seen Tigerstar in quite afew days. She was hoping Silverstream hadn't got to him.**

**A sharp pain in Cliffheart's side told her the kits were coming. Applenose had left the den afew seconds ago. She screamed out for him to come, but no one came. Snowbird didn't wake up, Starkit stared at Cliffheart with large curious eyes. Another sharp pain in her side made her shout out in agony. Before she knew it had happened, one of the kits came out. Cliffheart dragged the kitten closer, where she licked it franticaly. It didn't seem to breath, but it snuggled up against her side and began feeding anyways. There came another one, and another one. In the end, four kits were rested at her side. As soon as it was over Snowbird woke up and Applenose came in with some wet moss. Starkit shrugged and continued her feeding.**

**"Are your kits okay?" Applenose gasped as he realied that there were four bundles of fur nestle up against Cliffheart. He seemed to notice that the kits didn't breath to.**

**"Yes," Cliffheart purred, "they are fine. I have no idea why they aren't breathing, nor why you can practically see through them, but they are fine." Starclan forgive her for that lie! She knew exactly why they weren't breathing and why one could practically see through them, but she dared not tell.**

**"Do you have names for them?" Snowbird yawned. Cliffheart looked down at her kits. Three of them were white with a light grey tabby colour. It was kind of hard to distinguish the grey from the white, but it was recognizable enough. The fourth kit was the most magnificent. This kit seemed to be every colour a cat could be. That stirred a forgotten memory in Cliffheart.**

**Cliffheart's dad looked like this. Cliffheart's house folk had called him a calico, or something like that. His name was Cal, and at that time Cliffheart could see!!!!!! She wasn't blind her whole life! Reality came back to Cliffheart, as the memory faded away quickly.**

**"Yes I do," whispered Cliffheart, "my three tabby kits are Snowkit, Skykit, and Flower. The last kit shallbe called Calico." Applenose and Snowbird gasped in surprise at the names. They weren't all warrior names!**

**"Don't you mean Flowerkit and Calicokit for those last two?" Applenose asked innocently, but curiously. Cliffheart whipped her head up and stared hard at Applenose and Snowbird as if daring them to contradict her.**

**"My kits are part kittypet," Cliffheart hissed, "so they can have kittypet names!" Applenose looked down at his paws in shame. Cliffheart softened up a little at his shame and embarassment. She hadn't meant to be so harsh.**

**"Of course," Cliffheart whispered softly, "their father would probably want them to have clan names. Flowerkit and Calicokit it is." Applenose looked up at her. She smiled at him but her eyes told him, no he wasn't the father. He wasn't the father, and neither were Jayfur or Shadowclaw. The father wasn't from this clan. No, the father wasn't even from this world.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**OKAY OKAY OKAY!!!!!!!!! THAT BIRTH THINGY WAS PRETTY QUICK I KNOW!!!!! I ALSO KNOW THAT CALICOKIT IS AN UNUSUAL CLAN NAME BUT YOU UNDERSTAND WHY THE KIT WAS NAMED THAT!!!!!!!! I ALSO KNOW THE IMPOSSIBILITY OF CATS THAT DIDNT BREATH AND ARENT ENTIRELY SUBSTANTIAL!!!!!!! IMPOSSIBILITY IS MY SPECIALTY AND I THINK I JUMPED TO FAR AHEAD IN THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE DONT HATE ME!!!!!! THANK YOU**


	18. Chapter 18

**Because of a lot of virus problems, I will now be getting to work on finishing some series I haven't worked on in FOREVER! I may not be able to update as often as I usually do, but I will have a lot more done when I do update. On top of that, from now on the characters thoughts are going to be italic. THANK YOU!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter Eighteen

Calicokit, Skykit, Snowkit, and Flowerkit grew quickly. Cliffheart was sad though that Flowerkit had inherited her mother's blindness. Oh well, so long as she didn't get teased to much Cliffheart was happy. Calicokit was the only tom out of the four, but didn't seem to have problems with his sisters.

Lately Cliffheart's memories had been flowing back more and more. Now that she actually remembered most of her past, she wasn't to sure she wanted to remember it. All she had were bad memories. The worst memory was the day when her brother had told her how much he hated her. Cliffheart suddenly got pulled back into the memory.

_"Mama! Mama!" Cliffheart's young kitten voice meowed happily. "I caught a butterfly!"_

_"That is lovely Ice," Cliffheart's mother purred. "Let it go though. Beautifull things shouldn't have to die before their time."_

_"Okay mama!" Cliffheart meowed seriously. Her mother walked away to go visit with neighbourhood she-cats. A voice behind Cliffheart made her jump up in surprise._

_"She only treats you like that because your blind," Cliffheart's brother hissed venomously. "If you weren't blind she wouldn't have been so pitifull as to adopt you when you were a starving, unwanted kit."_

_"I'm not adopted! Mama loves me, she does!" Cliffheart cried out in sadness._

_"Yes you are," Cliffheart's brother spat._

_"No I'm not," Cliffheart sobbed._

_"Yes you are. _My_ mom won't admit it though because she doesn't want you to know the truth."_

_"Mama loves me!" Cliffheart cried, her voice filled with fear._

_"No she doesn't," her brother growled. "No one loves you. I, for one, absolutely hate you. If you didn't exist my mama would love me!" With that Cliffheart's brother padded off to join his friends._

Cliffheart shook her head in anger, _that's of the past! It's time to live in the now. _The memory disapeared and Cliffheart sighed. Ever since the kits were born Tigerstar had been showing up less and less. Cliffheart was starting to think he had lost his love for her. _No_, she thought with a venomous jealousy, _he told me he loved him and I have to believe that_. _There is no possible way he could have fallen for another cat. Not one._

"Mama," Calicokit meowed, interupting Cliffheart's thoughts. "Mama, who was our father?" Cliffheart gazed into her sons eyes. I can never doubt their father, she thought, I have to trust him to be a good father. I have to.

"I-I-I can't tell you that yet. Your not ready to know," Cliffheart stuttered.

"I understand mama," Flowerkit purred happily. "You will know when we are ready to know the truth."

"Thank you for understanding Flowerkit," Cliffheart purred.

"I still want an explanation!" Calicokit spat. Cliffheart glared at her son. He was far from ready to know the truth.

"I had said I would tell you when your ready," Cliffheart hissed furiously. "Now you will not ask about who your father is until I say you are ready. Got it?" Calicokit nodded his head. He was obviously surprised by Cliffheart's level of ferociousness. She hadn't really _meant _to be that harsh. It just sort of slipped out.

"I'm sorry," Cliffheart murmured. Calicokit immediately relaxed.

"I know mama," he mewed softly. "I shouldn't have been so impatient." Cliffheart gazed at her son with proud eyes. He was a wise young tom, a little impatient, but wise enough to take back his foolish words. Hopefully Cliffheart's daughters would have as good qualities as their brother.

"It's okay Calicokit," Cliffheart laughed. "Besides, tonight you four become apprentices. I guess the excitement has gotten me on edge." Cliffheart's kits looked up at her with excitement. Flowerkit was the only one who didn't seem too happy.

"Mama," Flowerkit whispered. "Mama I don't want to be a warrior!" Cliffheart laughed at her daughter's nervousness. Cliffheart hadn't spoken to Flowerkit about the path of a medicine cat yet.

"You don't have to," Cliffheart laughed. Flowerkit looked up at her mother in surprise. "If you want you can become a medicine cat. Medicine cats fight diseases and interpretate prophecies given by StarClan. They help she-cats who are giving birth and make sure that the kits are healthy." Flowerkit's eyes brightened with excitement. Cliffheart was happy her daughter would take an interest in being a medicine cat. She would be just like Jayfur and Applenose. The other kits would be like Shadowclaw and Tigerstar.

Cliffheart stood up and left the den, her kits not far behind her. Tawnystar was on top of High Branch, she seemed to be about to call a clan meeting. Cliffheart and her kits ran over to the branch. The kits were shaking with excitement.

"Let all cats gather beneathe High Branch for a clan meeting!" TawnyStar shouted with authority. Cats crawled out of their dens and afew of them came in through the bramble tunnel. Snowbird and her daughter, Starpaw, were the first, other than Cliffheart and her kits, to arrive underneathe the branch. Starpaw seemed excited that she would no longer be the only apprentice. Cliffheart beamed with pride for her kits. Today they would leave the nursery and Cliffheart would go back to her warrior training.

"Tonight we have four kits who would like to become apprentices," Tawnystar announced. "Calicokit, Snowkit, Skykit, and Flowerkit. I would like to call on my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices and accept them as apprentices. Calicokit! Step forward please." Calicokit stepped forward, beaming with pride. "Calicokit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan no matter what, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Calicokit meowed boldly.

"Then by the power of our warrior ancestors I give you your apprentice name. From this day forward, until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Calicopaw. Snowbird, you may be an older cat, but for that reason alone I think you would be a great mentor. Snowbird I give you Calicopaw as an apprentice and I hope you will teach him everything you know." Snowbird and Calicopaw touched noses, both shining with pride. Cliffheart wished beyond belief she could see the entire ceremony. She was happy she could at least see her kits, but she wanted to see more than just her kits.

"Snowkit," Tawnystar called. Snowkit stepped forward. "Snowkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Snowkit lisped.

"Then, by the power of our warrior ancestors, I give you your apprentice name. From this day forward until you receive you warrior name you shall be known as Snowpaw. Toadfoot, you are an experienced warrior. I hope you will pass on your compassion and strength to Snowpaw." Toadfoot stepped up to touch noses to Snowpaw, but when she jumped up to touch noses she gave Toadfoot a nasty headbutt. Toadfoot laughed despite his agony and went to sit among the other cats.

"Now then," Tawnystar shouted. "Skykit, please step forward. Skykit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your life?" Skykit hesitated slightly before answering.

"I would," Skykit shouted. "I would uphold the warrior code with my life if it was altered slightly. The warrior code says that the word of the clan leader is the warrior code. That means that the warrior code can be changed to fit the clan leader's likes and dislikes. I personally think that is entirely wrong. What stops the other clans from driving us out of our territory? Nothing, thats what. Yet I will protect my clan and every member in it with my life if that is what it takes to protect all of you. I will not obey every law in the warrior code though. Not ever." There was a shocked silence. Cliffheart was as shocked as the rest of them, but she was also extremely proud of her daughter. Skykit had just made the whole clan want to think twice about every little thing they believed in. Tawnystar seemed to be the only one who wasn't shocked by Skykit's words.

"Then, by the power of StarClan, I give you your apprentice name," Tawnystar meowed happily. "From this day forward, until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Cloudpaw. Applenose has informed me that Ivytail is pregnant, and I can't let you be trained by your own mother, that only leaves me to train you. I promise I will teach you everything you need to know to defend your clan." Tawnystar jumped down from High Branch and touched noses with Cloudpaw. Every cat in the clan was surprised, not only by Tawnystar's offer to train Cloudpaw, but by the fact that Cloudpaw didn't carry the word sky from her kit name. After Tawnystar had finished touching noses with her apprentice she jumped back up to High Branch.

"We have one more kit to apprentice. This kit has been chosen to take a different path than that of a warrior. Flowerkit step forward! I have noticed that you seem to have no interest for fighting and I would like to offer you a different path than that of a warrior. The path of a medicine cat means you can't have kits, but it also means that every cat in this clan is like your own kit. Flowerkit, do you promise to follow the path of a medicine cat and keep your paws rooted to that path until the day you die and beyond?"

"Of course I do!" Flowerkit laughed.

"Then, by the power of StarClan, I give you your apprentice name. From this day forward, until the day Applenose thinks your ready, you shall be known as Flowerpaw. Applenose, I hope you can teach this young apprentice all about herbs and about reading prophecies." Applenose quickly and politely touched noses with Flowerpaw before sitting back down.

"Everyone except for Calicopaw, Snowpaw, and Cloudpaw may go to sleep. Those three apprentices must sit in silent vigil for the night and guard the camp entrance." With that Tawnystar jumped down from High Branch and padded into her den for a goodnight sleep. Soon only Cliffheart was left sitting in the midst of the camp. Her kits were finally apprentices! Now she could get a good night sleep in the warriors den.

Cliffheart walked into the warriors den and unconciously lay down beside Shadowclaw, her former love. That night all she had were good dreams.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Great chapter huh? Oh ya! If anyone is angry or whatever about the Skykit Cloudpaw thing, I did that because I was irritated that Erin always simply takes the kit name. ALSO! I wanted Cloudpaw to judge the warrior code so much because I myself am kind of irritated with it and ever since I read the "Sunrise: My version" fanfic by "Shadow before the Storm" I have come to question the warrior code :D ITS SUCH A GOOD STORY! You should all read it! Anywho... I am fully aware that most of these chapters end with Cliffheart going to sleep or getting knocked out or whatever...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Konnichiwa people! All right then! I hope you all dont mind that I havent updated in FOREVER, but I had a good reason!!!! Our laptop was FULL of virus things and all our files went *POOF* and disappeared so we had to send it into town where they recovered the files and fixed it up :D Oh, and I am going to try and wrap this story up in like three or four more chappies okay? OKAY! CONTINUE READING!!!!!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter Nineteen

"Cliffheart,"a gruff voice called. Cliffheart turned at the sound of Shadowclaw. _What did he want with her?_ Cliffheart padded over to Shadowclaw to see what he wanted. _Surely he can't still be after me! Shadowclaw knows that I am not interested in him! He's just a friend..._ Cliffheart thought in a mixture of confusion and anger. What Shadowclaw said surprised her.

"Tawnystar told me to tell you your coming to the gathering," Shadowclaw meowed in an authoritive voice. Cliffheart cocked her head in confusion. _Gathering? I have been a part of this clan for a long time now and they only just say I can come to one of the gatherings?_ Shadowclaw seemed to sense what Cliffheart was thinking because he quickly corrected her. "We haven't been able to take you to a gathering because first you went missing and then you were pregnant!" Cliffheart laughed. Shadowclaw was always cheering her up by pointing out the reasons ShadowClan did what it did.

"Well then," Cliffheart laughed joyfully. "I guess it is about time I go to one of these gathering things, eh?" Shadowclaw purred at her easy going personality. Cliffheart almost smiled, almost. _What am I doing? Tigerstar is my mate!_ Yet Cliffheart couldn't help but shake off a feeling that Shadowclaw was more than that.

"Cliffheart?" Shadowclaw asked, in an anxious voice. Cliffheart looked up and smiled. Shadowclaw's concern seemed to disappear instantly. Cliffheart laughed at his sudden change of mood. Shadowclaw was so much easier to get along with than Applenose, Tigerstar, and Jayfur. Cliffheart was happy she and Shadowclaw got along so well. She remembered when she had first arrived how he seemed to hate her. She briefly wondered at his change of thought. _Perhaps he has gotten used to having a former kittypet as part of the clan._

"I guess I better get some rest if I am going to go to a gathering," Cliffheart smiled. With that, she walked away to get some rest before heading off to her first gathering.

Cliffheart lay down in her nest, unable to sleep from pure excitement. _I finally get to go to a gathering! Now my existence will be well known throughout these clans as the first kittypet to be accepted in ShadowClan!_ That thought comforted Cliffheart just enough to let her fall asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cliffheart padded along with the rest of her clan, her pelt brushed Shadowclaw's as he guided her. They were on their way to the gathering to share some news with the clans. Cliffheart was very proud that Tawnystar would be telling the clans of Cliffheart's kits becoming apprentices. Cliffheart could hardly wait to meet the other clans! It would probably be a lot more pleasant than running into a badger or falling off a cliff! _Will they like me? _Cliffheart wondered fearfully.

"I'm sure they will like you," Shadowclaw purred, seeming to read Cliffheart's thoughts. Cliffheart flinched when it became how apparently easy it was to read what she was thinking. _Am I honestly that bad at hiding my emotions?_ Cliffheart pondered. It was never a good thing for other cats to be able to read oneself so easily.

"I hope they do," Cliffheart whispered.

A gentle breeze told her that they had reached the lake. A soft pitter patter slowly began until soon rain was pouring down from the sky. Cliffheart nearly laughed in her enjoyment at feeling the comforting rain wash away her worries. Cliffheart was unsure what made her feel this way, but she could have sworn the moon was bright orange.

"What colour is the moon?" Cliffheart asked Shadowclaw so that she could see if her suspicions were correct.

"Why, strangely enough, tonight the moon is a nice shade of orange. I have never seen that before," Shadowclaw exclaimed in surprise. Cliffheart pondered the meaning of an orange moon for about three seconds before getting back to thinking about the gathering.

"Momma," Flowerpaw mewed.

"What is it?" Cliffheart asked, hoping that it wasn't some type of sickness or something.

"Momma, last night I had a wierd dream," Flowerpaw mewed in a quiet voice.

"What was it?" Cliffheart pondered out loud.

"I had a dream that shadows were grabbing me and trying to drag me into the darkness. You were there too, you stood in the light waiting for me to join you. I struggled and struggled against the shadows, trying to get into the light and join you momma but they wouldn't let me. The harder I struggled the tighter their grip got. I kept on struggling, trying my hardest, but in the end I got dragged into the shadows and you disappeared from sight." Cliffheart gazed sightlessly at her daughter in surprise. Was this dream an omen? Jayfur had tought Cliffheart all about omens and stuff like that. Perhaps this was a dark prophecy for Flowerpaw. Cliffheart hoped that StarClan was protecting her kit, she hoped that this dream didn't mean Flowerpaw was going to get corrupted by the Shadow.

"Momma -" Flowerpaw began only to be interupted by Tawnystar.

"We have arrived!" Tawnystar shouted. Cliffheart's earlier excitement came back and she put her daughter's dream into the back of her mind. Her first gathering! This was going to be great.

Cliffheart waited patiently until it was her turn to cross the log onto the island. She had been warned before hand just how slippery it was, but it still surprised her. How did all these cats manage to do this every moon? Cliffheart was a healthy young cat and she still had a little bit of , step by step, Cliffheart made her way across the log. When she reached the other side she walked through the trees to where the clans were meeting.

It was amazing just how many cats were there! Cliffheart smelled dozens of cats here and there. A few other cats went quiet when they saw Cliffheart, it was almost as if they never knew a thing about ShadowClan's affairs. _Wait a second,_ Cliffheart thought angrily, _Did Tawnystar tell the other clans about me?_

Calicopaw's pelt brushed hers for a brief second as he passed her. He whispered some mencaing words that made Cliffheart's heart stop for a moment or two.

"You're going to die tonight mother," Calicopaw whispered with malice. Cliffheart stopped him from walking away with her tail. _What in the name of StarClan had her kit just said?_

"What did you just say?" Cliffheart asked with a distressed voice.

"What do you mean mother? I only asked why there were so many cats," Calicopaw mewed in confusion. Cliffheart let out a sigh of relief. _I must have just been hearing things, _Cliffheart thought happily. Hearing things was never a good sign though.

"It's nothing," Cliffheart purred in reassurance. "I am just a little nervous around all these cats." Calicopaw quickly nuzzled Cliffheart's cheek before padding off to join the other apprentices. Cliffheart was just about to go sit among the other warriors when a loud voice made her sit where she was.

"Cats of all clans," Tawnystar yowled, "The gathering must begin!" Cliffheart sat where she was so she could listen to the leaders speak of their clans. "BrambleStar! You may go first." Cliffheart listened as she heard the loud thud of paws landing on one of the branches.

"ThunderClan is as healthy as ever," Bramblestar began. "In fact, my daughter Hollyleaf just gave birth to four healthy kits. Three of our kits have also become apprentices and one of our apprentices has just become a warrior. The prey is running well and we are as strong as ever." Cliffheart could have sworn that Bramblestar was daring the cats to attack his clan and see their strength.

"MistyStar," Tawnystar shouted, and there was once again shuffling on the branches.

"Our clan is well," Mistystar shouted in an authoritive voice. "One of our kits has just become a medicine cat apprentice and his sisters have taken the path to becoming a warrior. Three of our apprentices have just taken to their warrior names a couple nights ago." Cliffheart wondered why Mistystar didn't comment about how well the prey was running in RiverClan. Then she remembered something Snowbird once told her. RiverClan always had great prey. Perhaps it was just such a well known fact that Mistystar didn't need to point it out.

"Crowstar fromWindClan," TawnyStar shouted, sending another cat out to speak.

"Everything is well in our clan. Young rabbits are coming to replace the ones we have used for prey. My mate, NightCloud, has just given birth to two healthy kits. It grieves me to say this though, recently, Leaftail has died from the claws of a fox. We will all grieve his death immensly, for he was a friendly cat who didn't like to make enemies." Every cat went silent in vigil for this cat. Cliffheart, who hadn't even known him grieved along with the rest of them.

"Now-" Tawnystar began only to be cut off by the sound of thunder. Cliffheart heard cats meowing in fear. She sat there, confused as ever. What were they afraid of? Then she felt it, the heat of fire warming up her pelt. There was a fire! Cliffheart began to move around, fear seeping from every inch of her pelt. Unlike everyone else though, Cliffheart had no idea where the fire was. Her ktis! Where were her kits?

Before she knew what was happening, a large shadow loomed over her.

_________________________________________________________­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Teehee....Sorry about the cliffie! I just had too put a cliffie..... You are all probably thinking that you know the end of this story already, but YOU DONT!!!!!!! Muhahahahahahaha!!!!! Is it just me, or is Cliffheart maybe just a little insane?**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Cliffheart's eyes widened in fear. The Shadows had come for her. Here was one, standing right in front of her. Cliffheart was frozen for a moment before she ran blindly into the crowed of afraid cats. It didn't seem that any of them could see the Shadows other than her. They were everywhere, wrecking havok and putting death into the minds of cats. Cliffheart ran over to the tree bridge, hoping to escape this island. When she arrived she realized where the fire was.

The tree bridge was on fire, trapping every cat but RiverClan onto this island. Not all the RiverClan cats were in good enough shape to swim back to shore though. Cliffheart's fear went twenty-fold and she gave out a long wail of distress.

"TigerStar!" Cliffheart shouted in pain and fear. "TigerStar! Save me! I don't want to die quite yet! Please Tigerstar, your kits are trapped on this island as well as me." There was no answer. Cliffheart ran back to the clans, hoping that she could protect some of them from the Shadows.

She nearly vomited when she got back to the other clans. The stench of death was everywhere, suffocating Cliffheart. Half the cats were dead, and Tawnystar lay there suffering, her moans louder than the rest. Cliffheart ran over to her first.

"Cliffheart," Tawnystar coughed. "There is something I should tell you."

"What is it?" Cliffheart asked in sadness for her dying leader.

"I lied about that prophecy I told you of," Tawnystar whispered, just on the brink of death. "The prophecy I told you was 'If you can not see danger, it is not dangerous'. That was a complete and total lie. The real prophecy was 'a sightless kit and a jagged cliff shall be sacrificed to save the clan." Cliffheart froze. So from the very start she was a simple sacrifice? It didn't matter though, she would at least die saving her clan and her kits from the Shadows.

"I understand," Cliffheart whispered. Tawnystar gave a quick laugh, and then she died. Cliffheart let out a loud wail of distress. Cats stopped with their fear and joined in the sadness of the death of a truly great warrior and leader. They didn't have long to mourn though, for soon the Shadows struck again.

Their darkness creeped up on Cliffheart, making her cold despite the heat of the fire. She whipped her head around to see one of their bloody faces with the bones sticking out. This one she recognized though, this one had lead the attack on her when she had first seen the Shadows. This one was...

_Silverstream_

The creature let out a loud laugh filled with hatred and despair. Deep down Cliffheart had known Silverstream was evil right from the start. It was time. It was finally time to battle these Shadows and get rid of them once and for all. Yet, Cliffheart couldn't help but think of her prophecy. _What if that prophecy isn't true? _Cliffheart wondered briefly. _What if sacrifice is only one of the ways? Or what if I end up dying for nothing? Perhaps the Shadows decieved Tawnystar... _Cliffheart decided to fight as long as she could. She decided that, if she was going to die, she might as well take down as many of the Shadows as she could.

Plan decided, Cliffheart jumped into the mass of Shadows.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay! I totally know that chappie was too short, but it had to be! The next chappie is her battle with the Shadows and... DUN DUN DUN DUN! The ending! But then I am having an epilogue sooo.... MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Mysterious eneding coming up!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Warning! There may or may not be some majour violence in this chappy. It kinda depends on the songs Im listening to as I write it :D**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter Twenty-one

Battle surounded Cliffheart, suffocating her in the hate of the Shadows and SilverStream. _Why? _Cliffheart thought, suddenly feeling like she was back to being a small kitten. _Why do they hate so much? Why can't they just stop with their hate and forgive?_

Cliffheart's body lay on the ground, her soul temporarily out of it. That made it make a little bit of sense, because she could see things. Not just the Shadows, but _everything_. Cliffheart liked seeing and all, but at the moment she would have preferred not to have eye sight. Everywhere was carnage. Cats lay dying and dead all around her. One pelt caught Cliffheart's interest more than most though. _Shadowclaw._ Cliffheart's eyes were glued on his body. His sides were un-moving and his eyes were glazed over. At his side was the cat he had died trying to protect, Hollyleaf. Up until now, Cliffheart thought Shadowclaw was only interested in her. It broke part of her heart and soul to find that he had no feeling for her whatsoever.

"Come on now," a familiar voice laughed from behind Cliffheart. "You know that isn't true!" Cliffheart turned to see ShadowClaw standing there, his pelt shining and his eyes full of the love she was positive existed between the two of them.

"ShadowClaw!" Cliffheart meowed in happiness, her eyes becoming young again. Somehwere deep into her past, before she even came to this life time, ShadowClaw had been her mate. How she remembered, she did not have a clue, but it didn't matter. She now knew what a mistake she had made when she chose Tigerstar. It was Shadowclaw this whole time. He was the one who saved her from the Shadow the first time, he was the one who protected her dreams by laying next to her in the den, he was the real father of Cliffheart's kits. She had no doubt about it now. The reason she could see her kits were because they were part of her, the reason she could see Starpaw was because Starpaw had ties to her too. She didn't admit it, not even to herself, but Cliffheart could see Shadowclaw the more clearly out of all of them.

Shadowclaw was padding towards Cliffheart when an unseen Shadow rose up and prepared to strike down. Cliffheart launched herself at it, her confidence and strength greater now. ShadowClaw seemed surprised to see the Shadow behind him, and Cliffheart would not let ShadowClaw's soul get corrupted no matter what.

"Run," Cliffheart shouted. Unlike in some of the stories that the elders told, the ones where two cats would never leave each other till the very end, Shadowclaw obeyed Cliffheart and ran for his life. _It's better this way, _Cliffheart thought sadly. _It's better he not know the truth. I don't want him to try and prevent this prophecy, no matter how hard I try, I can and will eventually die for it. _A loud laugh made Cliffheart whip her head around.

There stood Silverstream, Shadowclaws body underneathe her unsheathed claws.

Cliffheart was frozen for a moment or two. _ShadowClaw? Please, please, Shadowclaw. Please don't let her corrupt your soul like hatred corrupted hers. _Silverstream lifted up one of her paws and wacked Shadowclaw to the side. Cliffheart let out a low wail. She felt the pain he felt, and it _hurt._

"Silverstream," Cliffheart hissed coldly. "I hope you are aware that I have destroyed all your minions. Now surrender or I will have to kill you. You know I wouldn't like that." Silverstream just laughed at this.

"Are you stupid?" Silverstream laughed before launching herself at Cliffheart.

"No!" A voice screamed in sadness. Cliffheart saw her daughter Flowerpaw in mid leap, pouncing onto Silverstreams back. That was the last thing Cliffheart saw before everything went black.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OOOOOOOOOooooooooooooohhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Nice ending huh? Theres still the epilogue though. I know, I know, I have been making these past couple chapters overly short. oh and if there are any M's missing in this chappy its because the M key is being a bum!**


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

Snowflower looked down at her four kits. Cliffkit and Shadowkit were in a far corner of the den, speaking to each other in their secret language. Flowerkit and Tigerkit were rough housing outside the den. Flowerkit was named after Snowflower's sister who had died in an out-of-this-world battle. Cliffkit was named after Snowflower's mother who had died for the same reason. Shadowkit and Tigerkit were named after the two cats who were, in the least, Snowflower's fathers. She was unsure which one was her real father so she named her kits after both of them.

Snowflower strained her ears in order to hear Shadowkit and Cliffkit's conversation.

"Let's play a game," Shadowkit mewed.

"I want to play 'Shadow Queen' again," Cliffkit mewed playfully.

"No way! You always get to be the ruler, let's play 'Shadow King' this time," Shadowkit protested.

"Aww... Okay! I get to be the vicious Shadow this time," Cliffkit mewed happily.

Snowflower smiled at the two kits. They always played these silly games with each other. Snowflower looked over at Ivytail who had Owlstar's kits. Their kits were Rosekit and Tawnykit. Lastly, there was Starfire who had Calicotail's kits. Their kits were named Firekit, Nightkit, Moonkit, and Spottedkit.

Snowflower remembered the night after her mother had died. Tawnystar, Toadfoot, and Snowbird had all died and that had left Snowflower and her remaining siblings without mentors. They all became warriors that night, and Ivytail and Owlstar were the only warriors left alive other than them so, despite being pregnant, Ivytail ended up being the deputy. It was only temporarily though, only until Snowflower and her siblings could take one of Ivytails kits as apprentices. It was kind of strange for Snowflower to have ended up mating with Calicotail's apprentice because of the age difference, but it worked out fine.

Blackpelt ended up being a great father. This was the time for ShadowClan to rebuild, it was a new beginning, and a perfect end.

______________________________________________ Up in StarClan______________________________________________________________

"Hey mama!" Flowerfeather shouted in delight. "Mama I caught a butterfly!"

"Thats wonderfull Flowerfeather! But your no longer a kit. You have earned your warrior name up here in StarClan." Cliffheart purred.

"Okay mama! When will Tigerstar come to visit?" Cliffheart tensed at the question.

"Soon," Cliffheart promised. "I know he wants to see you."

"That's good mama, I'm going to go show dad my catch!" Flowerfeather mewed in happiness.

"Let it go afterward!" Cliffheart warned. "Beautifull things shouldn't have life or death cut short."

"Okay mama," Flowerfeather laughed before running off to see Shadowclaw.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The End!**

**Special thanks to: Everyone who reviewed, favourited, clicked the alert button, or actually reads these things at the top and bottom!**

**P.S. Please review! I want to know if I should make my sequel or not.**


	23. Author's Note

Author's Note;

Anyone who leaves an anonymous review with a question about the story can contact me through my email at sharidendaughton  
Otherwise there is no possible way I can reply to you. Thanks.


End file.
